


Цирк - место для чудес

by Neitrino



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Circus, Dark, Gender intrigue, Horror, M/M, Monstrophilia, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shapeshifters - Freeform, sex in public places
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: Господа и барышни хорошія, будьте столь любезны, прочтите сіе обращеніе, пожалуйста.Сей краткій романъ стилизованъ.(дабы сіе не стало для васъ неожиданностью)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Robert "Bob" Gray, Pennywise/Bill Denbrough
Kudos: 9





	1. Циркъ - мѣсто для чудесъ

Курсистка чинно продефилировала мимо окон гимназии, и Беверли засмотрелась на ее обувь. На прекрасное мгновение перестав слышать гул голосов и нудное вещание преподавателя, его немецкий акцент раздражал.

Красивые туфли, с витыми каблуками… Платье… Когда она последний раз надевала платье? Да ещё такое лёгкое и почти невесомое? Настолько красиво и эффектно подчеркивающее фигуру? Интересно, какой у нее корсет?

— Мистер Марш, — она вздрогнула, да и голос у преподавателя был такой, обещающий неприятности и негоразды, — может, вы снизойдёте до простых смертных, коим неинтересны смазливые курсистки, прогуливающие лекции?

— Простите, мистер, — прошептала она, судорожно стараясь не краснеть, и краем глаз перехватывая то, что на нее смотрит Бен. И Билл.

Отвела взгляд на учебник. Если Бен смотрел на нее с привычным немым обожанием, то сейчас во взгляде Билла она успела заметить досаду. И, возможно, разочарование? Чем, интересно? Что его приятель со все еще девчачьим голосом засмотрелся на хорошенькую барышню? И что теперь?

Бев внимательно уставилась на Билла, пропустив замечание преподавателя мимо ушей. В самом деле, будь ее воля, она могла бы отпустить волосы, облачиться в легкое платье и щеголять по улице. Мальчишки головы бы посворачивали, но…

— Что? — прошипела она.

Билл покачал головой и уткнулся носом в записи. Парни такие странные. Хоть на самом деле почти ничем и не отличаются от девчонок. О, она уже пряталась и скрывалась так долго, что перестала воспринимать себя девушкой. Видела свое «я» абстрактной личностью, которая поддерживает удобную форму. И старается нигде не проколоться. Она вспомнила отца и вздрогнула. Пусть проживание в гимназии ежедневно грозило разоблачением и… она просто не знала, что управление и администрация в принципе сделают, если выяснят, что она девчонка. Ну, не убьют же?

Разве что Билл… она снова посмотрела на него. Теперь он судорожно записывал лекцию и скупые объяснения преподавателя. Он стал вести себя странно. И он, и Бен. Но если Бен просто подолгу смотрел на нее, когда они общались, то Билл старался не коснуться её. Что тоже было не особо хорошо. Так как гребаная грудь не нашла лучшего момента, чтобы начать расти, и теперь, помимо всех прочих сложностей, добавилось ещё и перебинтовывание. Дьявол.

Постоянное ощущение того, что дышать полной грудью нельзя. Бев погрызла кончик карандаша и печально вздохнула, считая последние минуты лекции. Бен шипел ей, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Опять задумал утащить их за здание гимназии курить. Не то, чтобы Бев была против, от курева хрипел голос, подтверждая легенду, но Билл с сигаретой становился еще более жутковатым и отстраненным.

— И не делай вид, что ты приличный гимназист, папенькина отрада, — прошипел Бен.

Бев усмехнулась, согласно кивая, соглашаясь пойти и снова замечая, как Билл смотрит на ее улыбку. Она облизнулась, легонько постучав карандашом по губам. Все верно. Билл зло выдохнул и отвернулся, переставая рассматривать губы друга.

И тут Беверли, наконец-то, озарило. Как все по-идиотски складывается. Ей тоже нравился Билл. Что-то темное, и примитивное довольно свернулось внутри груди, значит все дело только в том, что она (он) ему нравится? Но теперь, пусть и по легенде они оба парни, а отношения такого рода… Невозможны, потому что он поймет, что она девчонка.

С другой стороны, мальчишкам же нравятся девчонки?

— Сегодня ночью я собираюсь свалить и гулять, — Бен прикурил от спички и передал коробок Биллу. — Знаю, что вы, трусы, ни за что не пойдете со мной.

— С чего это ты решил, что мы трусы? — огрызнулась Бев. — Вспомни, как орал, когда увидел в сортире паука.

Бен уязвленно хмыкнул.

— Он появился неожиданно! И был ядовитый, я читал про таких!

— О, он не только трус, но еще и ботаник! — расхохотался Билл, явно припоминая бледного приятеля. — Ты едва не обмочился!

— Неправда!

Но Бев и Билл уже зашлись в приступе хохота, цепляясь друг за друга.

— И вообще, я собираюсь вызвать джина! — пытался перекричать их смех Бен.

— Джина? — удивился Ричи, а притащенный им в кампанию единственный на всю академию мавр Майки удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Может, дэва? Это демоны.

— Вот и расскажи! — оживилась Бев, замечая, с каким напряжением Билл изучает ее интерес к Майку. Темнокожий парень был приветлив и привлекателен. И точно также обособлен, как и она.

— Э-э-это немного не моя мифология, — рассмеялся мальчишка, — тут скорее Стен нужен. Вроде бы в иудаизме было что-то про демонов, которые выполняют желания. Их можно заарканить и заставить, повелеть служить себе.

— С-слишком хорошо зву-учит, — заикание вернулось к Биллу, — но для веселья идея за-амечательная.

— Попрошу дом в горах, — замечтался Бен. — У озера. Рыбка…

— Лучше попроси свой цирк, — фыркнула Бев, любуясь лицом Билла, освещенным тлеющим огнем папиросы. — Иначе ждет нас работный дом.

Билл грустно улыбнулся. Бев точно знала, о чем тот мечтал. Здоровье брата.

— Разве плохо? — Эдди рассудительно затянулся. — Быть службистом? Да и работный дом не так уж и страшен.

— Ты не знаешь, про что говоришь, — досадливо встрял Ричи-Ричард, — а я знаю! Нас распределят домой. А где ты в нашем уездном городе, славнозвестном Деррическе раздобудешь хоть мало-мальски привлекательную должность? Они все заняты. И господ хороших оттуда только ногами вперёд выносят, сами, падлы, на покой не просятся.

— Так что остается только когти драть, — фыркнул Бен, вспомнив жаргон. — Что там говорили? Цирк?

— Цирк. Акробаты и фокусники. Дрессировщики с плетьми, — Бев мягко улыбнулась Биллу. — Чем не жизнь?

Тот вернул улыбку, мечтательно прикрывая глаза и Бев поняла, что любуется хорошеньким светлым лицом друга. А если она/он действительно нравятся ему? Можно ли надеяться хоть на что-то? С учетом того кома вранья, что нарос вокруг нее?

— В общем, ночью бежим и проводим обряд, — подвел итог Бен.

— Завтра, — остудил их пыл Билл. — Сегодня с-сменяются наши дежурные и старосты. Так что бежать на всю ночь можно только завтра.

Бен кивнул, безоговорочно признавая правоту Билла.

— А я как раз знаю неподалече заброшенный купеческий дом, — Эдди разглядывал свои руки. — Он моторошный и страшный, и почти до остова прогоревший. Но там точно никого и никогда не бывает.

— Дурное место? — понимающе уточнила Бев.

— Да.

— Но нам же такое и надо.

Они помолчали и Билл в дыму самокруток разглядывал глаза Марш.

— А ч-что демон или, как сказал Майк, дэв потребует за помощь? Он же что-то пожелает.

Ричи оправил китель и важно кивнул.

— Договоримся. Что же мы, языками трепать не умеем?

Бев сглотнула, побаиваясь предстоящего предприятия. В самом деле, лезть черте куда, в жуткий сгоревший дом, чтобы поговорить с духом. И попросить об услугах.

Билл покачал головой, но комментировать это «договоримся» не стал.

— Разбегаемся, раз сказать более нечего.

***

«Неодменно что-то пожелает», Билл погладил разметавшиеся волосы брата.

— Ты уходишь? — беззвучно прошептал он; для того, чтобы расслышать, Биллу пришлось склониться ещё ближе, ощутив, как горячие и сухие губы Джорджи скользнули по его уху.

— Да.

Джорджи мягко погладил его по щеке, горячим и жарким прикосновением, будто дыхание пустыни.

— С демонами негоже играть, они любят людские пороки и найдут боязнь в сердце каждого.

— У м-меня нет боязней, Джорджи, — Билл гладил брата по волосам. — Я п-попрошу за тебя.

Мальчишка тихо и горько рассмеялся.

— Не проси за меня.

Билли покачал головой, продолжая гладить брата. Тот прикрыл глаза и блаженно улыбался.

— Я не уверен, — прошептал он, — но мне бы хотелось, чтобы это все закончилось.

Билл кивнул и отстранился.

На самом деле сбежать из гимназии ничего не стоило, проблемой было — и всегда будет — вернуться обратно без лишнего шума и так, дабы никто не принял во внимание их отсутствие.

Первым в него врезался Бев и, крепко ухватив за руку, утянул в ближайший угол, с силой обнял и замер, загнанно дыша куда-то в шею.

— Кто-то идёт, — успел сказать Марш, пока Билл помышлял, что делать, удивленный и сбитый с толку. Растерянный и возбужденный такой внезапной близостью.

Бев прижал его к шершавой стене и часто, но бесшумно дышал. Билл любовался яркими глазами и удивительно длинными ресницами.

— Еще секунду, — смог прочитать по губам Билл и послушно закивал.

Проверяющий, дежурный, случайный прохожий — кто бы это ни был, но он ушел вскоре, и Бев широко улыбнулся, сверкая шальными глазами.

— Идём.

Билл послушно следовал за ним, так и не отпуская руку, раздумывая, что, когда у тебя стоит на друзей, это вообще-то не очень-то и по-дружески. И был бы он обычным гимназистом — писал акварельные пейзажи (а последнее время портреты Марш), декламировал стихи милым барышням, влюблялся бы… в них. А не в своего лохматого и рыжего друга, который явно не замечая его терзаний тащит его в темноту.

— Уильям? Что с тобой? Ты передумал?

— Н-нет… — пробормотал Билл. — Я п-просто подумал, что, кроме как за Джорджи и не знаю, чего просить.

Бев остановился, качая головой.

— А и не проси. Чего толку тратить желания зазря?

Билл улыбнулся, кивая.

— В-верно.

— А я попрошу за всех нас, — рыжий погрустнел, словно вспомнив о чем-то.

— А ты чего-то хочешь? Н-ну, — Билл исправился, — есть что-то, чего ты желаешь?

— Конечно, стать корнетом, — тихо рассмеялся Бев. — Пошли быстрее. Уверен, все уже собрались и клянут нас так, что сейчас икать начнем.

— Просто, — Билл сильнее сжал ладонь Беверли, — что, если у нас ничего не выйдет?

— А тогда ничего особо и не изменится, — он чуть улыбнулся.

***

Бев не верила в эту бесовщину. Но ложное ощущение надежды, чувство, что все они смогут исполнить заветные желания, сводило с ума.

— Таким образом, друг сердечный, мы просто полезем на пепелище ночью и наверняка натерпимся страху там.

Билл печально вздохнул.

— Не уверен, что Стен придёт. Он не боязненный, но не любит такого рода сборищ.

— Скорее опасливый, это хорошее качество.

Они выбрались за ворота, лаз был известен, но начальству его никто не сдавал. Иначе никакого алкоголя и табака сюда будет не протащить и даже самые ярые кляузники не решались выслужиться таким образом.

Ночные улицы были пустынны и молчаливы. Но только на освещенных фонарями пролетах.

Стоило свернуть в ближайший проулок, срезать дорогу, как на них обрушилась темнота, и звуки того, что многие — не только они — не спят в эту ночь: медленнее носились запоздалые экипажи,  
Билл успел разглядеть, как миловидная барышня стягивает шарф с точеной шеи и пожилой джентльмен довольно тянется к ней.

Бев почувствовала нечто странное, проследив за его взглядом. Ее, напротив, отвращало это зрелище.

— Идем дворами, — хрипло шепнула она. — Так короче.

Билл послушно проследовал в узкие приходы, утопая каблуками в жидкой грязи, брусчатая мостовая закончилась.

— Потом хочу выпить портвейну, — неожиданно спокойно произнес Билл.

— Наливки, — поддержала его Бев, — или полынной водки…

— Той, от которой феи являются? — уточнил он.

Беверли мелодично рассмеялась, качнув головой так, что Билл засмотрелся на вспыхнувшие золотистые волосы в слабом свете газового фонаря.

— Феи? Ах, сударь, — Бев изобразила нежный и капризный голосок барышни, кокетливо подавая ему руку, Билл растерянно перехватил ее за кисть, — право слово, следует говорить «бесы являются».

И продолжила уже вполне обычно.

— А то все решат, будто ты и впрямь в фей веришь.

— А чем тебе феи не хороши?

— Всем хороши, но я краше всех фей, верно? — Бев с ужасом осознала, что ведет себя как глупая влюбленная девчонка, ждет комплимента.

И, к ее удивлению, Билл смущенно отвел взгляд.

— К-краше, Бев. Вы нас всех краше.

***

Дорога до горелого дома прошла в неловком молчании. Бев корила себя за неловкий флирт, Билл, видимо, за свое поведение и попытку сделать шаг к юноше, своему другу.

Напугал их Ричи, выскочивший из темноты и зажавший рот Биллу, потом разумеется охнул, так как получил пинок по ногам от Бев.

— Твою мать, Ричи!..

— Не стоит поминать мою достойную матушку, — скабрезно улыбнулся он, — теперь все здесь. Даже наш милый, но чахоточный Эдди.

Старый дом, его остов и черные вертикально торчащие доски, сейчас сырые и скользкие, навевали неприятное ощущение, страх и дрожь. Как розги учителей, их стоило лишь увидеть, чтобы понять — будет больно.

Бев невольно старалась держаться ближе к Биллу, хотя тот также чувствовал себя явно угнетенно. Бен же деловито готовился вызывать беса, расставлял свечные огарки, в каком-то только ему вестимом порядке, рисовал украденным мелом завитушки и жаловался на сырость.

— За ли-инии не заступать, — вспомнил Билл все книги, что он читал о нечисти.

Бен согласно кивнул и напомнил:

— Не заступать, и на сами линии тоже. Старайтесь не касаться их вообще, — подытожил он, разглядывая темный зал второго этажа, такие же потемневшие от сырости и влаги паркетные доски, на которых нечитаемые письмена, утащенной им из хранилища книги магии безымянного араба, смотрелись жутко и сюрреалистично.

Все молчали, близящаяся полночь томила ещё сильнее, нежели общее предчувствие чего-то неназываемого.

Бев ощущала неприятное волнение, словно змеи, целый клубок, свернулись в ее животе и неприятно сжимались. Она старалась не подавать виду, но происходящее все больше пугало.

Ветер шелестел редкой листвой на деревьях вокруг дома, само здание, обгорелый его скелет, поскрипывал, от чего упитанный Бен замирал временами, боясь пошевелиться. И вот пока Бен произносил то, что можно было охарактеризовать заклинанием вызова, Беверли ощутила ту непередаваемую жуть, когда точно знаешь, что в темноте что-то клубится и разглядывает тебя.

Тени в центре пентаграммы вспухли пузырями тьмы, стеклянно переливались, являя им их же перепуганные отражения, искаженные, с нервно сомкнутыми ртами и ярко блестящими глазами. А затем беззвучно лопнули — ее трясло от навязчивого желания бежать, но она помнила про запрет на пересечение линий — в центре оказался мужчина. На первый взгляд человек.

Шутовское нарядное и пестрое одеяние было совершенно не уместно в этом сумраке и грязи. Арлекин неловко повел плечами и сел, оглядывая круг и всех их, замерших от удивления.

— Добрый вечер, господа, — голос звучал на удивление приятно, пока он не повернулся к Бев и не оскалился: — И дамы… точнее милая барышня, мне нравится ваша coiffure.

Бев почувствовала, как по спине заструился холодный пот.

— Вы не…

— Но к делу, господа. Вы звали, и вот он я. Расскажите мне о ваших желаниях? Хотя позвольте, я предположу. Богатство? Шампанское? Дамы? Кавалеры? Слава? Внимание женщин? Восхищение мужчин?

Бев зажмурилась. От арлекина веяло опасностью. Тянуло неуловимо хищным запахом дикого зверя. И ей это не нравилось.

— Вы, я вижу, неплохо подготовились к нашей встрече, — шут задумчиво стёр пальцем одну из линий, отделяющую его якобы невидимую клеть от «луча звёзды» в которой находился замерший Билл. И плавно потянулся к нему, замирая так близко, что Билл мог ощутить его дыхание. — Так говорите, я вас слушаю. И начнем с тебя, милый юноша.

— М-мой б-братик… — Билл не смог говорить и замер, когда арлекин скользнул пальцами по его щеке, изучая.

— Грязные мысли в голове столь юного гимназиста. Ах, сударь, вы разрываетесь между желанием помочь брату и лечь со своим другом. Определяйтесь. Ну, а вы? — шут обернулся к Бену. — Вы, юноша, чего хотели? Впрочем, вижу, вы куда тщеславнее нежели все здесь находящиеся. И это прекрасно. Вы хотите своё дело. И я помогу. Жаль лишь, что хорошо я разбираюсь только в развлечениях и удовольствиях. Но, поверьте мне, это именно то, за что люди всегда будут готовы платить. Так что ваше желание — быть владельцем цирка и сбежать от постылой, серой и бесперспективной жизни в глубинке — прекрасно. Полностью одобряю.

Шут забавно склонил голову, заставляя заподозрить, что у него вовсе нету костей в шее, как у совы или еще у какой вертлявой птицы, и снова потянулся к Бев.

— Самая милая леди, что я встречал за последние лет так… много. И ваши желание просты как цветы, что распускаются под солнцем. Вы хотите?..

— …быть собой. И не бояться того.

— Открою вам страшную тайну. _Все этого желают._

— Но…

Шут махнул рукой и рассмеялся, жутко, дико.

— Я освобожу вас всех! Подарю целый мир, яркий и красочный. Будете дрессировщиками, факирами, фокусниками. Гимнастами, акробатами, вы будете парить. Там все парят. Но не бесплатно. Итак, господа, ваша цена — жизнь. Одна жизнь.

Все замолчали.

Тишина обрушилась тяжёлым мокрым плащом. Шут переводил взгляд своих странных глаз на всех по очереди. Ожидая.

— Вы можете не торопиться, юноши и барышня. Я могу подождать. Бессмертие вещь странная. Время значит решительно ничто. Как насчёт трех месяцев?

— И ч-что случится з-за это время?

Арлекин гибко обернулся к Биллу и оскалился.

— Вы получите то, чего желаете. И успеете насладиться той жизнью, которую вожделеете. Завтра утром в город войдёт цирк. И мы с вами снова увидимся.

Он мило прикрыл глаза, все равно пугая улыбкой. Беверли была уверена: зубы у него острые и он с удовольствием сожрал бы любого. И какой бы глупый ребенок подошел к такому скомороху? Ответ пришел сам — они, их компания, пришли к нему. Сами вызвали. И теперь буквально подписали контракт с дьяволом.

— А сегодня отдыхайте, милые мои детки. Потому что уже завтра вы будете парить. Господа, барышня, — шут откланялся, блеснув на прощание желтыми глазами и пропал. Рассыпался пылью.

Некоторое время все хранили молчание. Закурили самокрутки и те истлели почти полностью, когда Бен, наконец, заговорил.

— Так ты девчонка?

— То есть тебя только это смутило? — окрысилась Бев. — Не то, что все получилось и это лукавый… дьявол пообещал нам? И что мы ему пообещали?

— А ч-что мы ему пообещали? — раздумчиво спросил Билл. — Пока наши отношения с ним никак не подтверждены.

— А я сомневался, — вспыхнул нехарактерно молчаливый Ричи, и толкнул локтем Стена. — Что йуда, это в твоей религии есть?

— Главное, что в твоей нету, — огрызнулся Стен.

Ричи рассмеялся, но прозвучало это как-то отчаянно и тягостно. Бен со вздохом выудил бутыль настойки из сумки.

— Са-самое время, — фыркнул Билл, но от выпивки не отказался и Бев понимала его.

Ей самой хотелось напиться и забыться, чтобы арлекин, такой жуткий и откуда-то все знающий, показался бесом, появившимся лишь в хмельном угаре. Она сделала глоток горькой и выдохнула.

— И чья же жизнь будет платой? — поинтересовалась она.

— Мы подумаем об этом т-тогда, когда он выполнит на-аши желания, — ответил Билл, снова протягивая ей флягу. Она растерянно улыбнулась и, скользнув рукой по его пальцам, перехватила ее. Билл действительно взял полынную водку. Она закашлялась, так как та ожгла ее горло и заставила подавиться вдохом.

— Где взял? — Эдди с опаской отобрал у вытирающей рот Беверли полынь, и осторожно пригубил.

— Ук-крал, — пожал плечами Билл. — И, Бев, ты прости, но мы все хотим кое-что п-прояснить…

— Что?

— Где сиськи? — уточнил Ричи.

Бев фыркнула и пихнула его в плечо.

— Я недостаточно взрослая для них.

— Неправда, — Стен задумался. — Вполне взрослая. Так где они?

Беверли покачала головой, рассмеявшись. Напряжение покинуло ее, даже дышалось легче. В самом деле, эти мальчишки, ее друзья, они вполне могли бы принять ее сразу.

— Избавь меня от этого.

— Ты будешь ассистенткой фокусника? Или гимнасткой?

— А можно и то, и то? — довольно расслабилась Бев. — Мне нравится все. Но больше, наверное, гимнастка. А кто будет напарником? Они не работают по одному?

— Дай подумать, — Стен коснулся переносицы, жестом раздражения, которым обычно Ричи поправлял свои идиотские очки, — Нужен кто-то одинакового весу и похожей комплекции… Ричи?

— Ты вот только что меня девчонкой назвал, придурок, — окрысился Ричи.

— Нет, я назвал тебя гибким!

— Ре-решим, — снова оборвал зарождающуюся ссору Билл. — И кто кем будет — решим. З-завтра. А теперь нам надо аккуратно и разойтись и так же незаметно вернуться в спальни. Первыми идут Ричи и Майк; затем Эдди и Стен; Бен, ты или сам, или с Бев. Я пойду последним.

Беверли нахмурилась, думая, зачем он оставил их под самый конец, но умозаключила, что это самый хороший вариант, чтобы поговорить по душам, не опасаясь быть подслушанными.

***

— Т-ты не говорил м-мне… не говорила, — исправился Билл, глядя на нее несчастным взглядом. — Мы же д-друзья…

— Я не могла, — Беверли покачала головой. — Прости. Меня же к чертям выгонят! Но я хотела, клянусь, Билл! Ты веришь мне?

Он посмотрел на тусклый свет газовых фонарей.

Комната, исчерченная пентаграммой, теперь казалась еще страшнее, потому что они остались одни, и… но что может случиться еще более жуткого нежели почти-договор с дьяволом?

— К-конечно верю, прости, Бев, — он зажмурился, ее глаза были такими яркими. — Просто ты очень красивая, п-правда, и я долгое время д-думал, что мне нравится парень… А это сбивает с толку, не находишь?

Билли покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Но теп-перь я могу н-не переживать и не думать о с-содомии, да?

Бев смущенно отвела взгляд и поежилась на ветру.

— Можешь, Билли.

Она первая подалась к нему, неловко обнимая, как друга, товарища. Хотя хотела, по-другому, более… Билл обнял ее в ответ, скользя ладонью по спине, сквозь тонкую гимназистскую курточку чувствуя бинты, стянувшие грудь.

— Можно? — он прошептал в ее ухо, вытягивая, ослабляя бинты, вздрагивая от того, как она чувственно скользнула ладонями вниз по его телу, и те замерли как раз над ремнем брюк.

— Да, — согласилась она, колени позорно дрожали и подкашивались. Беверли застонала и прижалась к нему теснее, теперь решительно расстегивая ремень. Дурея от собственной распутности, запуская ладонь в брюки Билла, касаясь пальцами его члена, поглаживая. Руки юноши пробрались под ее рубашку, касаясь груди Бев, поглаживая, дразня.

Пожалуй, они могли бы, но…

Беверли вздрогнула, понимая, что в черном зеве, бывшем когда-то камином, горят два желтых уголька.

— Билл? — испугано ойкнула Беверли, указывая на пугающее ее нечто.

Билл обернулся к камину, желтые и хищные глаза мигнули.

— Ну что же вы, — укорил их голос, — продолжайте. Или я вам помешал? Сбил настроение? Вот если не знать, что милая курсист барышня, то вся ситуация для меня выглядит крайне пикантно.

Бев поспешно запахнула курточку, а Билл застегнул брюки и шагнул вперед, прикрывая девушку собой.

— Мы уходим.

— Мы увидимся, — заметил _тот-кто-смотрел-из-темноты._

Но Билл и Бев уже бежали из жуткого дома, подальше от его кошмаров.

Глубокая ночь окутала улицы, глуша звуки, покусывая фонари. Жандармы исчезли, на пути гимназистов им не встретился ни один.

— Мне жутко. Не хочу, чтобы утро наступало, — пожаловалась Беверли.

— Мне тоже, — признался Билл, разглядывая стелящийся туман. — Д-думаю, слышал ли тот шут все, о чем мы говорили?

— Не уверена, — прошептала Бев, снова перехватывая его руку и радуясь теплому ответному пожатию, — не уверена, что его — это Оно или Сие, ты ведь не думаешь что это человек? — можно обмануть. Он играется с нами. И пока мы его забавляем — мы в безопасности. Но как только он получит все, что хочет — в нас более не будет никакой нужды. А самое бесовское мы уже свершили — призвали эту тварь в город. И в реальность.

Билл тряхнул головой и печально вздохнул.

— Все не эпидемия чахотки.

— Он хуже.

У комнат они простились коротким неумелым поцелуем, собираясь забраться под одеяла и попытаться отдохнуть хотя бы краткий остаток ночи.

***

Билл чувствовал досаду. И почему-то агрессию. Нет, он понимал Беверли, ясно, что у нее — странно было думать о друге теперь так — свои причины прятаться здесь и прикидываться парнем. Но он нелогично чувствовал себя обманутым. Он осознал свои чувства к парню и почти признал их, а все оказалось фальшивкой.

Его отрезвило произошедшее и в то же время еще сильнее затянуло в марево непонятностей.

— Ты злишься? — голос звучал рядом с ухом, так, что Билл вскинулся, ожидая увидеть того, кто произнес их.

Никого.

Только темнота их спальни. Шесть кроватей, все соседи спят и только он, как идиот, вскочил, сбив одеяло, и пытается понять, не приснился ли ему этот вкрадчивый шепот.

— Я помешал тебе предаться разврату, Билл, так что чувствую себя совестливо. Не хочешь поиграть со мной?

— О чем ты?

Арлекин открыл глаза в углу комнаты. В верхнем левом углу.

— Хочешь, я буду как твоя подружка с воображаемым членом? — желтые угольки горящих глаз переместились ближе. — У меня будут такие же выпуклости. Тебе понравилось, как она тебя трогала? Могу также…

Билл нервно сжал руками одеяло.

— … даже лучше, все же девчонка слишком давно прикидывалась парнем.

Арлекин, неприятно напоминая паука, спустился по стене к его кровати.

— Ты можешь закричать, — кивнул ему он, — но все сейчас спят так крепко, так крепко, что ничего не услышат.

Кровать скрипнула под чужим весом. И Билл вскрикнул, зажимая себе рот ладонью, потому что Оно положил руку ему на колено и медленно повел ею вверх.

— Давай познакомимся поближе? А то мы так и не были официально представлены друг другу, милейший сударь.

Билл не мог вымолвить ни слова. Его словно парализовало ужасом. Чудовище любовно гладил его колени, бедра, чувствительную их внутреннюю сторону. Арлекин не был холодным или неприятно липким, его ладони были теплыми и сухими. Он легко положил ладонь на его пах, чуть сжимая, заставляя открыть рот в беззвучном вскрике.

Склонился над ним, жадно разглядывая, Билл зажмурился, не понимая, что ему делать.

— О, ты боишься, — теперь губы, произносившие эти слова, были действительно рядом с его ухом. Арлекин легко огладил его шею, замер пальцами в перчатках на щеке. — Посмотри на меня?

Билл тяжело сглотнул, так как вожделению, несмотря на все происходящее приказывать не получалось, и открыл глаза, чувствуя, как шут продолжает касаться рукою его губ.

— Милый юноша еще ни с кем не целовался? Разве что со своим подругой-другом? М-м-м? — арлекин склонился ниже, обжигая дыханием. — Стра-а-анно, вроде, всем хорош…

Ладонь на его члене снова сильно и чувствительно сжалась, заставив Билла вздрогнуть.

— Ну, так что, будем целоваться? — шут оскалился, демонстрируя хищные острые зубы.

— Стань человеком для начала, — прошептал Билл, от ужаса перестав заикаться.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно покладисто согласился шут и, не успел Билл моргнуть, не заметил ничего, никакого перехода, как нечисть меняет личину — теперь на него смотрел молодой мужчина, не потерявший, впрочем, сходства с выпачканной в белилах и гриме твари. — Так я тебе больше люб?

Билл не знал, что ответить, но особо от него это и не требовалось. Арлекин скользнул под исподнее, оглаживая твердо стоящий член сильными пальцами. Он выдохнул, и Билл почувствовал, что повторил за ним.

— Хорошо. Вижу, так тебе легче. Но я романтичен и по-прежнему хочу поцелуй, — снова улыбнулся он, потянувшись, другой рукой скользнул по шее, жёстко сжал пальцы в его волосах на затылке, не позволяя увернуться. Прижался яркими и улыбающимися губами к его. Билл задохнулся, продолжая чувствовать, как арлекин ласкает его член и то, как осторожно и почти невесомо тварь целует его.

Контраст был разительный.

Он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь этому безумию, позволяя монстру ласкать и целовать себя. Арлекин чуть отстранился, скользя горячим языком по его шее, почти щекотно, легко прихватывая человеческими зубами кожу и быстрее двигая рукой. Билл вцепился в простыни, послушный рукам монстра, откинул голову назад и часто дышал, облизывая пересохшие губы.

— Я хочу искусать тебя, но нельзя, нельзя оставлять следы. Нас не так поймут, милый юноша, опошлят нашу любовь, — ворковало чудовище, — хорошо, что ты не стал развлекаться с миленькой барышней.

Билл распахнул ничего не видящие глаза, не понимая, почему арлекин говорит про Беверли.

— Потому что так было бы не интересно, — мужчина отстранился, позволяя вновь увидеть свои янтарные и горящие в предрассветном сумраке угольями очи. — Точно знаю, никто и никогда ещё не делал тебе так…

…и плавно, по-змеиному гибко, скользнул по его телу, касаясь горячими губами члена. Билл недостойно заскулил, теперь снова сам, зажимая себе рот, потому что так скомпрометировать их — себя! — сильнее будет просто невозможно.

— О, да не бойся ты, глупенький мальчишка, они спят так крепко, что их не разбудишь даже пушкой, — мурлыкал скоморох. — Можешь хоть кричать во весь голос, буду наслаждаться только я.

Билл отчаянно замотал головой, все еще зажимая рот ладонью. Его колотило, мышцы напряглись, он буквально находился за считанные мгновения до момента, когда кончит от прикосновений монстра.

— Давай, Билли, я хочу попробовать тебя.

Горячий и влажный язык медленно провел снизу-вверх, так чувственно и развратно, что Билл кончил, прокусывая себе кожу на руке. Он теперь точно попадет в ад. Монстр с глухим урчанием вылизывал его, мокро и щекотно. Билл вздрогнул, сопротивляться никаких сил не было.

— О, — вспомнил, отстраняясь, мужчина и Билл засмотрелся на его яркие и влажные губы, которые он так пошло облизал и жутко улыбнулся, — я так и не представился. Я Пеннивайз, как тебя — и всех твоих друзей — зовут, знаю. Приятно было познакомиться, милый.

И Пеннивайз исчез. Растворился в ночной тьме, оставив Билла наедине со странными чувствами.

***

Беверли нервничала и не могла уснуть. Рассвет уже занимался, пролился холодной серой полосой на горизонте, высветил обшарпанные комнаты, старые кровати и храпящих соседей. Девушка нервно сползла ниже, прячась от унылого утра, одновременно ожидая и боясь момента появления арлекина.

И раздумывала о том, что не случилось. Точнее, что почти случилось с ней и Биллом. Ей бы этого хотелось? Она так и не смогла ответить на вопрос. Точнее она думала, что было бы просто прекрасно, если бы дня — вчерашнего дня — не происходило. Бен бы не нашел дурную книгу с черно-магическим ритуалом и все было бы как раньше. Да, размеренно и обычно, но не страшно.

Не было перед ними пропасти незнания.

Бев печально вздохнула и сползла с кровати, быстро одеваясь. Она хотела увидеть Билла, это было необходимо. Прокравшись по коридору, она зашла в комнату, легко касаясь волос друга. Билл дернулся и открыл глаза, сонные и почему-то испуганные.

— Бев?

Она скользнула к нему под одеяло, чувствуя, как он напрягся, обнимая ее, полностью одетую.

— Прости.

— За что?

Билл повел головой и вздохнул, она тепло прижалась щекой к его шее.

— Я не уверен в том, что не испорчу тебе жизнь и что…

Беверли прижала руку к его рту, и он послушно замолчал.

— С этим я сама разберусь, — успокоила она его. И отстранившись, легко коснулась его губ, в невесомом и мимолётном поцелуе. — И мне пора. Скоро все начнут просыпаться и осуждающе смотреть на нас.

— Будет долгий-долгий день, — закрыл глаза Билл, чувствуя жуткую усталость и опустошенность.

***

В том, что своё слово арлекин держит, они вскоре убедились.

Не минуло и суток, как в город пришел цирк.

Огромный шатер, устремленный в небо, красно-зеленый, возвели за три четверти часа, музыкальные карусели поставили за час, с самого утра воздух пропитался запахами карамели и сладкой ваты, щербета, наполнился ревом животных и плачущими завываниями каллиопы.

— Пора, — Билл ощутил призрачные объятия и обернулся, глядя на арлекина. — Пора решать, сударь. Кем вы хотите быть и как заплатите мне.

— Мы заплатим, — Билл постарался не вздрогнуть от прикосновения Пеннивайза, тот был в образе шута и как раз перехватил его в библиотеке, когда Билл растерянно смотрел на яркий алый, но казавшийся почти пурпурным в сумраке неба, цвет флага. Цвета темной, венозной крови за секунды до того, как она свернётся. — Но мы пока ничего не получили.

Пеннивайз мило улыбнулся и теперь на Билла смотрел молодой мужчина, франтоватый, но вполне респектабельный.

— Солгать изволили, mon cher. Лично вы получили от меня несколько долгих мгновений удовольствия.

— Они, увы, не стоят чьей-то жизни, — смог найтись Билл.

— Резонно, сударь, — мужчина оперся на трость, окидывая его взглядом желтых глаз, в них вспыхивало что-то металлическое и тусклое, навроде серебра. — Но позвольте заметить, это еще не все. Мы не достигли той близости, за которую вы маменьку родную продали бы, не задумавшись. Но, к делу…

Он ударил тростью по полу и Билл, не успев охнуть, понял, что стоит на песке раскинувшейся перед ним арены.

— Ваша свобода здесь. Цирк ваш. Пятьсот сажней вверх и тысячу вширь. От макушки до последнего колышка. Магия, помощники, животные, жизнь без забот ждет впереди.

— Впечатляет.

Билл растерянно обвел взглядом вздымающийся над головой купол шатра.

— Но в грубом материальном мире необходима такая обязательная вещь, как документы, дарственные, завещания и расписки. Мне нужны документы, мистер Пеннивайз. И не только мне, зная, как демоны ада любят искажать речи я уточню. Не только мне. Всем остальным…

— …участникам тоже, — послушно закончил за него Пеннивайз. — Конечно. Как пожелаете.

— И тогда разговор шел про отсрочку в три месяца.

— Да? — наивно приподнял бровь Пеннивайз и стремительно склонившись лизнул его в шею, Билл отшатнулся, хотя темная пустота цирка и так оставляла их наедине. Пеннивайз зашипел: — Думаешь, успеете насладиться хорошей жизнью за такой срок? Хотя да, для бравых гимназистов год за десять, верно?

Мужчина ловко подсек его, опрокидывая Билла на мягкий песок.

— Знаешь, твоя милая леди так хороша. Но… — шут оседлал его бедра, плавно ведя набалдашником трости по подбородку юноши. — …но лучшее мужчине может дать лишь другой мужчина. Примем на веру, что я не женщина.

Билл не мог пошевелиться, ощущая дурное и неуместное возбуждение.

— Я не желаю спать с вами, — он постарался не произнести оскорбления.

— О, — картинно огорчился Пеннивайз, и невесомо провел рукой по его телу, замирая, так и не коснувшись его члена, — как жаль, но и я не предлагал вам, милейший сударь, «спать». Я имел в виду грязно сношаться, будто дикие животные. Приблизительно это, — он кивнул сам себе, легко ослабляя узел шейного платка.

Билл постарался осторожно выползти из-под монстра, но Пеннивайз прижал его к песку.

— Это что за самодеятельность? Я не разрешал.

Билл уныло вздохнул и замер, наблюдая за мужчиной, стянувшим с шеи платок.

— Как думаешь, тебе понравится, если я решу тебя связать, м-м-м? — шут ухватил его руки, накидывая на запястья шелковую петлю. — Пока не попробуем — не узнаем. Перевернись. На колени.

Билл не хотел слушаться, но перекатился на живот, упираясь связанными руками в песок. Тело не слушалось. Не подчинялось ему, он, скованный паникой в своём бунтующем разуме, мог только бояться. И хотеть. Потому что теперь в действительности он ничем не управлял.

— Такой милый, но строптивый мальчик, — Пеннивайз ласково огладил его спину, прогнувшуюся то ли следуя за прикосновением, то ли стремясь избежать его. — Нам будет крайне хорошо. Особенно мне.

Билл почувствовал, как его кофту приподнимают, а руки скользят по поясу, расстегивая ремень. У монстра много рук? Почему-то эта мысль не пугала.

Пеннивайз решительно стянул с него брюки с нижним бельем и довольно заурчал.

— Ах, чудо, а не кожа…

Билл охнул, почувствовав, как ягодицы раздвигают и его касается что-то влажное и горячее. И только потом до него дошло, что монстр, вновь утративший антропоморфный облик, вылизывает его. Что это язык так стыдно и приятно ласкает его. Билл заскулил, сильнее сжимая пальцы, зарывая их в горячий песок арены, смешанный с опилками. Он инстинктивно подставлялся, подаваясь на движения Пеннивайза, потому что удовольствие застило разум. Слишком хорошо, слишком сильно. Билл хрипло дышал, уткнувшись лбом в руки.

— Боже…

Прикосновение прервалось.

— Нет. Не он.

Билл отчаянно зажмурился, ощущая, как монстр прижимается к нему, потираясь. Юноша заскулил, головка странной формы скользила меж его ягодиц. Рука жёстко сжалась на шее, фиксируя, вжимая его щекой в опилки, чтобы не дергался. Другая плотно схватила за бедро и Пеннивайз втолкнулся, медленно, на всю длину. Билл хотел закричать, но горло перехватило так, что даже вздохнуть не получалось.

— Хороший, хороший мальчик, — голос звучал откуда-то издалека, Билл не мог сосредоточится ни на чем, кроме той точки, где их тела становились одним целым. Потому что ему одновременно было жутко больно и как-то… правильно. Билл заскулил и охнул, когда монстр чуть сместился, толкаясь, заставляя боль отступить на задний план.

— Так то, милый… — промурлыкал шут и скользнул языком по его спине. — Хорошо. Правда? Хорошо же? С ней так не будет, милый.

Хорошо. Билл успел подумать об этом, но не сказал. И ещё о том, что их поза действительно была «животной», его имели, почти поставив на колени и вжимая лицом и грудью вниз. Если бы тварь рычала и кусала его за загривок сходство со случкой было бы абсолютно полным.

— Ты тут думаешь про укусы? — вкрадчиво спросил Пеннивайз, лизнув нежную кожу за ухом, и теперь опустил руку к его члену, сильно пережимая у основания и не позволяя кончить. Билл заскулил, зажмурившись, пытаясь пошевелиться, заставить монстра отпустить его, дать кончить.

— Пожалуйста…

Пеннивайз склонился к нему, кусая за плечо, толкаясь быстро, в рваном ритме.

— Пожалуйста!.. — он не знал, о чем он просил и чего хотел на самом деле.

Билл задыхался от такого бешенного темпа, от ярости и от того, что ему какого-то дьявола — о, одного совершенно конкретного! — все это нравилось. И хрипло стонал он от прошивающего его удовольствия. Такого же горячего и острого, как член твари и ее же зубы.

Пеннивайз зарычал, скользя ладонью, затянутой в тонкую перчатку, по его члену, жестко, быстро. Билл вскрикнул, кончая, чувствуя, как зубы монстра глубже впиваются в его плечо, а ритм становится совсем безумным. В какой-то момент тот замер, рыча, как дикий зверь, кончая, долго и бурно. Билл хрипло дышал, на него навалилось отвращение к самому себе.

Потому что ему понравилось.

И он совсем был не прочь повторить все еще раз. Хоть сам дьявольский арлекин и вызывал у него инстинктивную неприязнь. Точнее подсознательную жуть, так как человеком не являлся, и Билл не только знал это, но и вполне явственно чувствовал.

— Милый? Ты молчишь? — шут так же легко и играючи перевернул его на спину, нависая и позволяя теперь видеть глаза, серебряные и будто припорошенные туманом. — Что такое? Тебе не понравилось?

Билл сглотнул. Врать было глупо. Ему понравилось и это пугало.

— И замечательно, — монстр мечтательно вздохнул. — Итак, милый мой, продолжим разговор. Все, что ты видишь — ваше. И фактически, и документально. Я надеюсь, что это время вы проведете с пользой и веселясь…

Билл неловко завозился, одеваясь. Руки мелко подрагивали. Он оделся, сел и понял, что по-прежнему на его руке завязан платок, он раздернул узел и протянул его наблюдающему за всеми его действиями Пеннивайзу.

— Оставь себе, — мило улыбнулся тот, — на память. Я буду навещать тебя… И да, посоветовал бы назначить управляющим Эдди или Стена, они наиболее логичны и склонны к длительному планированию. Ты немного не того склада ума.

Нет, ну это ни в какие ворота, уныло подумал Билл, поднимаясь на ноги, теперь не только учителя, теперь и просто жуткие демоны считают, что он не умеет обращаться с цифрами. Хотя да, это у него почти не шло и все оценки — заслуга Бев.

Билл замер, бездумно глядя на ряды скамей, поднимающиеся вверх.

Беверли.

Чувство к ней исчезло еще в ту ночь, когда тварь прижала его к кровати. Ему не нравятся барышни, восхитительный момент для осознания собственных пороков.

— Ты лидер, — ласково огладил его скулу Пеннивайз, — тебе не обязательно разбираться во всем. Развлекайтесь. Я останусь с вами, но в другой форме и облике, одной из тварей. Все зрители любят монстров и храбрых дрессировщиков. Бесстрашных и отважных, — демон столь же стремительно, что и всегда, перетек в иное существо. Более похожее на грифона. Огромная птичья голова, львиное тело.

Билл понял, что смотрит на него широко открытыми глазами и вместе с ужасом испытывает небывалое восхищение.

— Боже…

Зверь подошел ближе, пуша перья и лег на песок, величественно складывая лапы, шумно вздыхая.

— Это… но таких зверей не бывает…

— Это привлечет зрителей, — хрипло проворчало существо, открывая мощный клюв.

Билл судорожно оглядывал его, не понимая, как Оно вообще может говорить. — Ты хорошо рисуешь, милый. Так что все что ты сможешь отобразить на бумаге я воплощу в реальность. Дабы усладить взор жаждущей до острых ощущений толпы. За ее ассигнации, разумеется. Что ж, бизнес-план составлен. Но помни, что твари и животные слушаются только тебя. Запирай клетки. Вы все получили способности по своим хотениям…

Разум исчез из взгляда грифона, теперь так же отчетливо, вот как до этого, Билл знал: Пеннивайза нет. Рядом просто что-то вроде живой куклы. Искусственно созданный и послушный зверь. Билл взъерошил волосы, привычным нервным жестом и сильнее сжал пальцы на оставленном ему шейном платке.

Ярком и кроваво-алом.

***

Ночами цирк пугал его.

Джорджи не мог понять почему же он боится. Но постоянно чувствовал фальшь и угрозу. Невнятную и неназываемую. Ему так ничего и не объяснили. Откуда взялся этот цирк, почему брат с друзьями распоряжаются им так, словно они его хозяева, почему фокусы творят безо всяких приспособлений, откуда взялись все эти жуткие звери и почему Беверли оказался девчонкой.

Но помимо постоянного чувства страха он радовался тому, что брат баловал его сладостями, что у него была собственная кровать и угол в маленьком вагончике и что ему стало немного лучше.

Это был их третий город.

И каждый раз в тот день когда они въезжали и становились на новое место — предварительно решив все финансовые и территориальные вопросы с местными управленцами — Билл становился агрессивным. И взвинченным. Будто чего-то или кого-то ждал.

Эдди устало опустился на лавку рядом с ним. Закулисье уже было отстроено. Благо рабочих всегда и везде хватало. А возвести шатер дело быстрое.

— Кровопийцы они, — пожаловался он Джорджи.

— Кто они?

— Администрация города, — закатил глаза Эдди. — Надо было Стена на них натравить, да?

Джорджи улыбнулся, представив себе такое. Мимо пробежала Беверли, мимоходом тоже огладив его по волосам.

— Эддс, — хмуро спросил Джорджи, — почему все так и норовят меня потискать?

— Потому что ты милый, — абсолютно искренне ответил Эдди, а затем рассмеялся и потискал шипящего Джорджи. — Билла не видел? Он мне нужен. Обсудить цены и приблизительную кассу. Да и прочее…

— С утра не видел. Я поищу.

Джорджи пошел в сторону выхода из шатра, привычно глядя по сторонам. Рабочие сновали туда-сюда, обтекая его как вода камень.

— Билли! — он смотрел по сторонам, но брата нигде не было.

Возможно, он направился к своим чудо зверям и сидит у их клеток. Но и там Билла не оказалось. Отчаявшись, Джорджи прошел к вагончику, который делил с братом и прислушался. Там явно разговаривали.

Самого разговора он услышать не смог. Только интонации. Голос брата — раздражение и сдерживаемая агрессия и незнакомца — явно мужчина — голос приятный и, судя по модуляциям, тот забавлялся.

— Билл? — он стукнул в дверь, раскрывая её и шагнул внутрь, разумея, что брат один и зло смотрит на него. Но Билл моргнул и ярость из взгляда ушла, оставляя панику и беспокойство.

— Джорджи? Что такое?

— Тебя Эддс ищет… — машинально ответил он настоящую причину. — Ты один? Я… слышал ещё кого-то?

Джорджи растерянно оглядел их вагончик, но прятаться в нем было негде.

— Показалось, — соврал ему Билл и порывисто обнял, крепко вжимая в себя. — Так, я искать Эдди. И сегодня будет бешеный день, как и всегда в начале.

Он замялся, тяжело вздохнув Джорджи в волосы, так и не разжимая объятий.

— Я приду поздно, не жди и не ищи меня, хорошо?

Джорджи тяжело вздохнул и зажмурился. Ему снова стало страшно, он боялся видеть брата таким, растерянным, опустошенным и вместе с тем решительным.

— Только не оставляй меня, Билли, — он почувствовал, что вот-вот разревется, но расстраивать брата еще больше не хотел.

— Ну что ты, — растерялся Билл и бегло прижался губами к его лбу. — Это… Так надо, я обязательно вернусь к тебе. А ты приляг, хорошо?

— Мне правда лучше, — запротестовал Джорджи, и засмеялся, потому что только Билл умел щекотать так, чтобы было смешно.

После ухода Джорджи покорно выпил лекарства и улёгся, а вот ночью проснулся со странным чувством, что его что-то разбудило. Потянулся к оставленным на столе часам брата, щёлкнул крышкой, вглядываясь в стрелки, те показывали три часа пополуночи. Билл все ещё не пришел.

Он сел, зябко ежась во вроде бы теплом вагончике. Где же Билл? Джорджи просыпался иногда посреди ночи от лихорадки или кашля и шел к брату, забиваясь под одеяло, чувствуя, как его ласково обнимают. Но сейчас стылый воздух казался обжигающим и мутным, словно наполненным туманом.

— Билли? — Джорджи понял, что голос дрожит. — Билли, здесь очень холодно, где ты?

И сообразил, холодно ему оттого, что жар вернулся. Джорджи продышался, и медленно встал, одеваясь. Он должен был найти брата и успокоиться. И, быть может, прояснить, наконец, что творится в этом цирке. Потому что все: и красавица Бев, стягивающая теперь тщательно отпускаемые волосы блестящей сеткой, и Эдди, которого Джорджи знал лучше всех остальных, и смешливый Ричи… никто не рассказывал ему, как они стали хозяевами цирка. Почему Билли теперь владелец, а они совладельцы и откуда столько денег.

Никто так и не объяснил ему ничего. Друзья Билла были замечательными и прекрасными людьми, но… но они не были его друзьями, для них он навсегда оставался «младшим братом Билла». Все считали его глупым маленьким мальчиком, но Джорджи давно им не был. Он знал, что умрет. Что никто и ничто этого не изменит.

Джорджи просто хотел побыть еще немного с братом, послушать его голос. А никак не мучиться неизвестностью и чувствовать, как брат отстраняется все дальше и дальше.

И он вспомнил жуткую картину, которую пытался изгнать из своего сознания: он тогда тоже искал Билла и нашел. В вольере. Тот с остервенением — Джорджи никогда раньше не видел у брата такой ярости и почти животного бешенства — избивал плетью какую-то из их странных тварей. И его поразила не столько жестокость, хотя Билл никогда не был жесток, сколько жуткие и пустые глаза существа. Он мог четко сказать, что Билл мог так же спокойно отрезать животному лапу — той было все равно. Голлем. Странное слово, но у существа — да и у всех животных их цирка — не было души. Или самосознания? Они являли собой живые картонные куклы, только почему-то обтянутые дышащей плотью.

Может, он и сейчас там бродит? И его нужно привести и уложить спать. Он сделал бы так для Джорджи.

Его колотило, но он все еще хотел быть как Билл, таким же храбрым.

Ночью, такой глухой и безлунной, закулисье цирка навевало мысли про неупокоенные души и восставших из своих хладных склепов умертвий. Горели закреплённые газовые фонари, выкрученные на самое слабое освещение. Лето было на исходе, но все равно о большую часть ламп бились залетевшие мотыльки. Джорджи поморщился, стрекот хрупких крыльев был противным. Равно таким же противным, как и ломкий хруст этих крыльев мертвых насекомых у него под ногами.

Он теперь обходил фонари.

Пока ему не встретился никто: ни из их театральной труппы, ни кто-либо из временных наемных работников.

Он всхлипнул. Хотелось скорее найти Билла и забиться к нему под бок, греться, разговаривать про тот кораблик, который брат обещал ему сделать. Скоро осень и в любом ручье можно будет пустить его в плаванье.

Уже подходя к клеткам Джорджи уловил странные звуки. Какое-то шевеление, шепот и стоны? Голос был похож на голос Билла, но брат так стонал и всхлипывал лишь однажды, когда сломал руку очень давно.

Джорджи остановился.

Он не был импульсивным, но мысль о том, что Билл мог быть ранен сковала его. Возможно какой-то из зверей решил проявить свою силу или укротитель умудрился разозлить какую-то из тварей?  
Джорджи осторожно отогнул алый полог занавеса, одной из того огромного количества драпировок, которым секции отмежевывались друг от друга и понял, что может только смотреть.

Билл не был ранен. Биллу, напротив было очень хорошо.

Его брат, закусив губы и запрокинув голову так, что должно быть видел купол шатра, сидел на коленях у незнакомого мужчины и медленно и тягуче объезжал его. Джорджи замер, чувствуя, как щеки горят уже не от лихорадки. Он не понимал, почему его брат…

Джорджи прекрасно знал, откуда берутся дети. Знал, чем женщина и мужчина занимаются, оставшись наедине. Знал, что некоторые предпочитают свой пол, но, чтобы Билл вот так отдавался кому-то?

Мужчина, также явно наслаждаясь всем происходящим, вел губами по шее Билла. Лица Джорджи рассмотреть не мог, так как брат в своём апогее страсти, ерошил любовнику волосы, сильнее вжимая его лицом в свою шею.

— Сильнее!.. — хрипло охнул Билл и Джорджи прижал ладонь к щеке, додумывая почему и как брат уже успел сорвать голос.

— О, mon cher, для «сильнее» у нас крайне неудобная позиция.

— Так сделай… что-нибудь…

Незнакомец обнял Билла, крепко прижимая к себе и легко опрокинул на спину, вовлекая в поцелуй, сильно и четко двигая бедрами. Джорджи зажмурился, закрывая лицо ладонями. Он не должен был смотреть, он не хотел смотреть, но все равно мог видеть между пальцами, как его брат принимает поцелуи и выгибается под незнакомцем.

Это выглядело чертовски чувственно и по животному жутко. Любовник брата был почти одет, а вот Билл же совершенно обнажен. И этот контраст — яркого красного песка вольера, светлого и почти белого цвета кожи на фоне черной одежды мужчины — заставлял видеть во всем этом что-то эстетически прекрасное. Джорджи тяжело сглотнул, сознавая, что его лихорадка теперь разбавлена жаром вожделения. И почти заскулил, так как мог узреть: рука незнакомца в перчатке быстро и с оттяжкой двигается на члене. В том же ритме.

Он невольно и безотчетно потянул руку коснуться себя, но тряхнул головой. Нельзя, нельзя так. Это же его брат! Джорджи попятился, тихо дыша, но остановился, когда Билл протяжно застонал, выгибаясь, стискивая любовника ногами и кончая.

Джорджи растерянно заморгал, потому что вспомнил и узнал голос его любовника. Сегодня. Билл разговаривал именно с ним. Любопытство толкнуло его ближе к занавеси, теперь стремясь увидеть с кем же Билл столь безумно и рискованно предается содомскому греху.

Билл все ещё лежал на песке: грудь часто вздымается, глаза закрыты.

Мужчина снова легко склонился к его уху, никак не позволяя Джорджи рассмотреть своё лицо.

Зато Билл, услышав шепот, испугано распахнул глаза и безошибочно повернул голову к той кулисе, за которой прятался Джорджи.

Тот замер, боясь выдать свое присутствие.

Билл завозился, пытаясь столкнуть любовника и дотянуться до одежды. И мужчина вдруг провел языком по шее Билла, словно бутафорским, ненатурально длинным и толстым. Джорджи зажал рот ладонью и тихо всхлипнул от испуга. Вот теперь на него вскинулись оба: и Билл, и мужчина.

И Джорджи, наконец-то, увидел его лицо…

Лицо демона, нереально жуткое, с горящими глазами, и в шутовском гриме. Яркая и хищная улыбка открывала настолько клыкастую пасть, что последней мыслью Джорджи стала «как Билл с ним целуется?».

…и он ощутил, что падает, а сознание меркнет.

***

Просыпаться и открывать глаза не хотелось. Память хранила какое-то неприятное воспоминание, и он осознавал, что как только он позволит себе проснуться — вспомнит. И это будет ужасно. На лоб легла прохладная рука и он улыбнулся. Он бы узнал прикосновение брата из всех на свете.

— Билли, — он открыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, что брат смотрит на него и гладит по волосам. — Привет. Ты со мной…

Билли странно отвел взгляд, но продолжил касаться его волос и лица.

— Т-ты же зна-а-ешь, что я л-люблю тебя?

— Да. А я люблю тебя, — Джорджи довольно зажмурился. — Я видел странные вещи.

Билл не смотрел на него, не заглядывал привычно в глаза.

— Что именно? — все же решил уточнить он, продолжая мерно пропускать пряди волос сквозь пальцы.

— Тебя и тварь, — признался Джорджи. — Страшнее, чем демон ада.

— Ага, — кивнул Билл, и заморгал. Такое выражение лица у него появлялось только тогда, когда он не хотел что-либо говорить, но и соврать не мог.

Джорджи почувствовал обиду.

— Вы ничего мне не говорите. Ты мне ничего не говоришь.

Билл вздрогнул и отвел взгляд.

— Я не врал тебе.

Джорджи сел и потянул брата к себе, обнимая, пряча лицо на его груди.

— Но я не знаю всего.

— Ништо тебе это интересно? — тоскливо спросил Билл. — Зачем тебе все знать?

Теперь Джорджи зарылся пальцами в его волосы и несильно потянул, Билл настороженно замер.

— Мне нужно. Нужно знать, что это за тварь и почему ты с ней… с ним, любишься. И почему мне не говорил.

Билл покачал головой.

— Он отдал нам цирк. Он спас нас, Джорджи…

Мальчик всхлипнул и зажмурился.

— Но оно не стоит этого! Ничего не стоит!

— Ты стоишь.

Джорджи поднял взгляд на брата.

— Вот теперь все прозвучало так, словно все, что ты делаешь ради меня…

— В большинстве своём, да, — кивнул Билл.

И сначала не сообразил почему Джорджи прижал руку к дрожащим губам и почему он плачет.

— Что?.. Что такое?

— То есть ты… — он попытался объяснить и сбился, — с этим существом только из-за меня? Так? Это я причина всего?

— Нет! Только не плачь… пожалуйста, Джорджи, я не могу, ну… — он прижал его к себе, целуя его лицо. — Не плачь, милый.

Джорджи всхлипывал и поскуливал, впервые чувствуя себя ужасно в объятиях брата.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, — повторил он и обнял Билла за шею, тесно прижимаясь. — Только не из-за меня!

Билл жёстче перехватил его и прижался губами к его рту, заставляя Джорджи замолчать и удивлённо замереть. Позволяя брату целовать себя.

Этого не могло происходить в реальности. Билл не мог… Не мог, но делал это. Целовал его, начав яростно, но постепенно уменьшая напор. Джорджи прикрыл глаза, шумно сопя носом, успокаиваясь. В голове вереницами проносились мысли, что все это неправильно, что так нельзя, однако компанию им составляли приятные ощущения умиротворения.

— Я только недавно осознал, — прошептал в его губы Билл, — что все неправильно. И то, что мы чувствуем не есть братская любовь. Прости меня, — он отстранился и глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь.

Джорджи растерянно гладил его по щеке, любуясь тем, как горят его глаза в золотом свете свечи. Такой красивый чистый цвет, синий-синий…

— Но я на самом деле люблю тебя, — он провел пальцами по рукам брата. — Что в этом плохого? Я скоро умру, так зачем мне скрывать, что я хотел бы быть рядом с тобой?

Билл мягко усмехнулся.

— Ты говоришь, как взрослый.

Джорджи рассмеялся.

— Так мы оба взрослые. Давно уже. Ты тоже. Но это правда…

— Ты не умрешь, — уверенно заявил Билл.

— А ты встречал кого-то, кто выздоровел от чахотки? Меня страшит только мысль о том, что в другом мире мне придётся долго ждать тебя в одиночестве.

— Вот ты и поправишься. И не умрешь.

Джорджи молчал, Билл любовно оглаживал его плечи, сжимал ладони, целовал его яркие от лихорадки губы.

— Ты разрешишь быть с тобой? — Билл замер, жадно вглядываясь в глаза брата.

Джорджи кивнул, не раздумывая, утягивая Билла в тёплую кровать, прижимаясь, стискивая брата под теплым одеялом. Тот целовал его, гладил спину, не решаясь на что-то большее.

Он всегда забывал, что Джорджи уже не ребенок. Поэтому вздрогнул, ощутив ладонь брата, накрывшую его пах.

— Я ничего не знаю, — честно признался Джорджи, замечая, как Билл задрожал, оглаживая его прохладными ладонями, на разгорячённой коже это ощущалось так сладостно и приятно. Он со стоном выдохнул, подаваясь на движение Билла, продолжая касаться его члена, чувствуя какой тот твердый и как пульсирует под его пальцами.

Билл легко подтолкнул брата, укладывая на спину, прижимаясь, мягко касаясь губами горячей шеи. Джорджи охнул, когда брат скользнул вниз, под одеяло, задирая его рубашку, ту, в которой он обычно спал, касаясь губами его живота, скользя ладонями по бедрам. Слишком много всего, прикосновений, движений, разницы температур.

— Билли, — Джорджи вплел пальцы в его волосы, не понимая, что он хочет сделать, прижать сильнее или наоборот отстранить его, чтобы не было этих будоражащих прикосновений.

— Можно? — Билл поднял на него глаза, он тяжело дышал, щеки горели. Джорджи закусил губы, легко погладил кончиками пальцев скулы Билла, тот повернул голову, касаясь его ладони ртом, целуя.

— Можно.

Билл улыбнулся, как безумец, счастливо, широко и опустил голову, легко касаясь губами члена Джорджи. Мальчишка дрожал, буквально обжигаемый горячим дыханием. Лихорадка отошла на задний план, его пальцы сами сжали простыни до сухого треска ткани.

Билл, это Билл вылизывал его, так влажно, горячо, правильно.

Он продолжал касаться его волос, вздрагивая на особо чувствительные движения и почти вскрикнул, когда Билл опустился на его член жарким ртом, позволяя головке скользнуть по ребристому небу, плотно сжимая мягкими стенками горла. Джорджи заскулил, выгибаясь, потому что лучше этого момента ничего не могло быть. Тот, кого он любил больше жизни, кому доверял, сейчас был с ним, ласкал его.

— Билл… — проскулил Джорджи, потянув за волосы брата. — Я хочу, как… ах… ты…

Билл поднял голову, чуть отстраняясь.

— Хочешь?

— Да, — Джорджи смущенно улыбнулся.

Билл, сильнее стиснул его и больше ничего не спросил, легко меняясь местами так, что теперь Джорджи нависал над ним на вытянутых руках и разглядывал его шальные глаза. Билл скользнул руками ниже, ещё раз огладил его член, теперь направляя, заставляя ощутить что он влажный, горячий… Джорджи охнул и от того, что вспомнил, как Билл и демон любились и от того, что теперь его член плотно охватывал горячий жар чужого тела.

Он простонал, упираясь лбом в плечо брата, плавно двигая бедрами, стараясь продлить это ощущение, такое пряное, невыносимо прекрасное.

— Да, так… — выдохнул Билл, обхватывая его ногами, скользя ладонями по плечам.

Выгибаясь и прижимаясь теснее, так что Джорджи мог чувствовать член Билла тесно зажатый между их животами. Безумие накрывало волнами, как и жар. Джорджи прижался губами к выгнутой шее Билла слыша, как часто колотится пульс.

Он слышал, случайно или намеренно прислушиваясь к разговорам старших, что во время секса многие кусаются. Но несмотря на то, как ему было хорошо и как кружилась голова, кусать Билла он не хотел. Его хотелось целовать, гладить, брать именно в таком темпе, неторопливом и плавном. Чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Чтобы не просыпаться среди ночи в одиночестве с приступами кашля. Не думать об этом из ниоткуда взявшемся цирке.

Забыть о монстре, который был с его братом.

— Я так люблю тебя, — Джорджи шептал бездумно, зная, что скорее всего Билл и не вслушивается в его слова, он довольно жмурился, пригибаясь, теперь уже не хватаясь за плечи, а сильнее вжимая брата, оглаживая его поясницу, вел ладонями по позвоночнику. Джорджи забылся в своей исступленной эйфории, устало опустившись на Билла, не думая отстраняться, повел рукой вниз, перехватить его член. Хватило пары движений, чтобы Билл кончил с громким стоном.

Джорджи устроился у него под боком, обняв руку, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо.

— Накрывайся, холодно.

Джорджи улыбнулся, натягивая на них одеяло.

— Ты не дашь мне замерзнуть.

А затем вспомнил:

— Тот демон?..

Билл, не открывая глаз, отрицательно дернул головой.

— Давай ты не будешь меня про него спрашивать? Ну, пожалуйста, Джорджи? Все, что угодно, но только можно мы не будем про него вспоминать и говорить?

— Хорошо, — подумав, согласился Джорджи.

На самом деле он не был уверен, что чувство испытываемое им ревность. Если Биллу хорошо и с тем пугающим существом, то это только его дело. Джорджи будет любить его даже если брат обслужит весь дом терпимости.

Брат перебирал его волосы, прижимая к себе.

— Знаешь, эти наши звери… расскажи, откуда они?

— Я придумал их, — Билл покачал головой. — Думал, моему маленькому братику понравится.

— Эй, мы почти ровесники! — возмутился Джорджи. — А ты все считаешь меня ребенком.

Билл многозначительно фыркнул.

— И мне нравятся твои звери, — подытожил Джорджи, закрывая глаза.

***

— Отсрочка скоро закончится, — тихо заметила Беверли.

Билл посмотрел на нее: яркие волосы вспыхивали таким же цветом, что и у Пеннивайза. Медно-рыжие, с золотым отливом, она всегда невольно притягивала взгляд. 

— Что будем делать?

Отвечать «не ведаю» не хотелось.

— Он ничего тебе не говорил?

Он, Оно. Билл поморщился. Они как-то внезапно и случайно собрались все семеро и теперь могли попробовать вновь обсудить тот вопрос, который инстинктивно избегали.

— Теперь условия немного изменились.

— Немного? — поднял бровь Ричи, теперь сменивший дешевые очки, на работу мастера в золотой оправе. — И как именно звучит это немного?

— Это должен быть кто-то кого мы все знаем.

— Друг друга мы все знаем, — Майк был логичен.

— Или?

— Что?

— Здесь есть какое-то «или»? — Стен же был разумнее.

— Или Оно получит нас всех.

Они умолкли, глядя друг на друга.

— И кто же может подойти? — тихо спросила Бев.

Хотя ответ пришел сам собой. Билл понял это по взглядам товарищей.

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Не он.

— Парень, он все равно умирает…

— Не смей! — Билл ухватил Ричи за грудки и встряхнул. — Он мой брат! Да я л-лучше тебя отдам Пеннивайзу!

— Не уверен, что ему это нужно, — заметил Ричи. — Так он хочет, что мы убили? Или ему неважно как это произойдет?

— Вот в следующий раз вы с ним и поговорите, — Билл отступил, чувствуя, как ярость уступает место глухому отчаянию.

— Да мы знаем, как именно ты с ним «говоришь», — спокойно заметил Эдди, никак не реагируя на вскинувшегося Билла. — Но хорошо. Мы действительно должны собраться и оговорить кого именно он хочет. Так будет вернее. А то мы перессоримся. Пусть назовет жертву, и мы убьем того, на кого он укажет.

Билл сжал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Пеннивайз действительно чертовски близко общался с ним. Может, на роль жертвы подойдет он сам?

— Успокойтесь. Мы вызовем арлекина и поговорим, — рассудительно заметила Беверли, тряхнув медными волосами. — Нынче вечером?

— Да прямо сейчас, раз мы все здесь и, если Бен помнит слова вызова. На дурные знаки на земле той паскуде всё равно.

Бен пожал плечами и сел на ближайший ящик.

Они все выглядели теперь так похоже на арлекина. В ярких одеждах, перьях и стекле, с раскрашенными лицами, Стен и вовсе в полумаске. Вечный праздник, который не прекращался, когда они уходили со сцены, они тянули весь этот маскарад в закулисье. И здесь их наряды смотрелись дико и в тоже время гармонично. Странное сочетание.

Язык, на котором Бен по памяти зачитывал заклинание состоял казалось из одних согласных и хрипящих звуков. И когда он замолчал, безмолвно показывая, что все, призыв прочтен. В середине их импровизированного круга никого и ничего не появилось.

И пока они пытались понять почему Пеннивайз не пришел, Билл вздрогнул, ощутив знакомое прикосновение ладоней к плечам.

— Здравствуйте, господа и милая леди, — Пеннивайз стоял за спиной Билла, удобно положив руку и опираясь на его плечо, довольно оглядываясь на повернувшихся к нему молодых людей. — Вы звали меня?

Билл глубоко вдохнул. Почему-то заговаривать первым не хотелось.

— Мы хотим поговорить об оплате. Уточнить цену, — Ричи внимательно смотрел на шута. — Ты говорил о человеческой жизни. О жизни того, кого мы все знаем. Скажи, кого именно ты хочешь.

Пеннивайз сжал плечо Билла.

— Я всегда хочу, mon cher Билла. Но если вы о делах… скажем, кто готов пожертвовать собой ради всех?

Билл поморщился, прикосновение причиняло боль. Не сильную, но отвлечься не получалось.

— Я, разумеется, — ответил Билл.

— О, — Пеннивайз склонился ниже, перехватывая его подбородок и заставляя выгнуть шею, картинно прижался к ней губами, не отводя взгляда, впрочем, от остальных, — вы, мастер Денбро, ну конечно. И я это знаю. Но вас я хочу в несколько ином плане, не в гастрономическом. А вот жертву я с удовольствием сожру. Так что будем считать, что вы выбываете из нашей сделки. Но не совсем!

Пеннивайз снова погладил его вздрагивающее горло и продолжил:

— Ты, как самый лучший лидер, убьешь того, кого вы отдадите мне.

И пока все осмысляли его последние слова, Оно снова улыбнулся, оглядывая их всех.

— Так что? Кто желает?

Бев подняла руку и Пенни расхохотался.

— Хорошо. Это мило и смело. Но, сударыня, в день расплаты вы станете кровоточить, а женщины отвратительны на вкус в это время. Итак, не мой мальчик Билл, не храбрая барышня, кто еще хочет пожертвовать собой?

Все молчали.

— Вот так вы любите друг друга, — усмехнулся Пеннивайз. — То есть за ваши жизни готова заплатить девчонка, простите, мисс Марш, и ваш лучший друг, который — если мы всё-таки хотим обсудить мои некоторые пристрастия — и так скажем был не особо счастлив лицезреть меня намного чаще, чем вы все вместе взятые.

— Назови сам кого ты хочешь, — тихо сказал Эдди. — И выбери сам. Не все способны приносить себя в жертву.

Пеннивайз обвел их взглядом, задумчиво улыбаясь.

— Меня ценят за исполнение контрактов. Я аккуратен и исполнителен. Давайте посмотрим, — он щелкнул пальцами и раскатал по полу свиток. — Наниматели, все вы. Исполнитель, ваш покорный слуга. Стоимость — одна человеческая жизнь. Давайте подумаем, я все равно не смог бы взять одного из вас, так как предоставляю услуги вам всем. Давайте я заберу того милого умирающего мальчика.

— Мы можем выкрасть и отдать любого ребенка из тех, кто придёт на представление, — возразил Билл.

— Прости, mon cher, но твоё мнение не учитывается, ты заинтересован. К тому же мы все знаем, что он умирает.

— Ты мог бы его спасти.

— Не мог. Воскрешать может только ваш мертвый бог. А то, что я подниму из земли точно не будет твоим милым братиком. Ох, господа, с вами так занятно, что ни ночь то фривольный кутёж… Так что вы решили? Мне ничего не стоит забрать вас всех, после того как вы не уплатите вовремя. Так еще лучше.

— Д-дай нам время, — Билл смотрел в землю, не желая видеть то ли облегчения на лицах друзей, то ли самого Пеннивайза.

— До завтрашней полуночи, господа и леди. Всего вам, — шут провел ладонью по его плечу.

Билл молчал. Они все молчали, не зная, что можно решить. Бев кусала губы, накручивая прядь волос на палец.

— Мы все знаем, как ты любишь Джорджи… — начала Беверли.

— Не знаете, — зло ответил Билл. — Всего хорошего, я пойду.

Никто его не останавливал.

***

Джорджи растерянно сжимал руки на коленях и ждал брата. Тот пришел, взглянул на него странно потерянным взглядом.

— Мы сегодня… — Билл осекся и его меланхоличность сменилась лихорадочным ажиотажем. — Мы намедни уезжаем. Вот знаешь, как во всех твоих книгах про приключения? Бросаем все и, никому не сказав ни слова, бежим.

— Мы не можем, — мягко возразил Джорджи, любуясь братом. — В полночь тебе нужно будет убить меня.

— Что?.. — Билл выронил саквояж, в который уже успел бегло накидать самое необходимое. — Откуда?

— Откуда я знаю? Подслушивал.

Билл молча смотрел на брата. Тот слабо улыбнулся.

— Все хорошо.

— Нет, не хорошо. Я не стану этого делать. Пусть он сожрёт нас, но тебя не тронет! Ты мой брат и не имеешь никакого отношения к этому договору!

Джорджи встал, подходя к нему, обнимая.

— Я умру, Билл. Я все равно умру, мне становится хуже, в груди жутко болит и печет, — он чуть отстранился, заглядывая в лицо Билла. — Я ничего не могу делать, тяжело дышать. Освободи меня от страданий. И расплатись… Я бы и сам себя убил, но… не могу. Я действительно хотел.

— Почему мы не можем сбежать? — спросил его Билл так, будто и не слышал всего того, что говорил ему Джорджи. — Пусть они все умрут. И я тоже… но ты проживёшь хоть ненадолго, но дольше.

— Ты действительно сможешь обречь их всех на смерть? — уточнил Джорджи, подходя ближе и прижимая склоненную голову сидящего на постели брата к себе. Билл вскинулся, хватая, обнимая его.  
— Оно того не стоит.

— Ты согласен умереть ради них?

— Нет, конечно, — весело рассмеялся Джорджи, — не ради них, нет. Ради тебя.

Билл всхлипнул, прижимаясь к брату. Сейчас Джорджи казался ему старше и намного мудрее его самого.

— Не волнуйся. Я буду ждать тебя на той стороне, — он перебирал волосы Билла. — Обещай жить дальше. И… ну… поменьше общаться с этим чудовищем. Ты нравишься Бев, гуляй с ней? Хочу много племянников. Можно рыжих, разрешаю, — рассмеялся Джорджи. — И чтобы все были похожи на тебя. С такими же яркими синими глазами, — Джорджи ласково погладил его щеку, заставляя Билла посмотреть себе в лицо. — Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы ты жил. Долго и счастливо. Ты этого заслуживаешь больше нас всех вместе взятых.

— Я с тоски умру без тебя, — Билл моргнул, не понимая почему не может четко видеть Джорджи и сообразил, что плачет.

— Нет. Я всегда буду с тобой. Обещаю, — Джорджи склонился, целуя его.

Билл, всхлипнув, ответил на поцелуй, прижимая брата к себе, затаскивая на колени. Тот шумно выдохнул, послушно прижимаясь, обнимая за шею.

— И никогда не оставлю… — прошептал Джорджи. — Просто вылечить меня нельзя, а медленно умирать… я бы не хотел.

— Он, — Билл качнул головой и уткнулся в его плечо, — он сказал, что сожрет тебя. И я ему верю, он и правда это сделает. Если я выполню, то чего он желает.

— Исполни, — Джорджи рассеяно поглаживал его волосы. — Пусть все закончится.

***

Весь день они провели вместе, лежа в кровати, тесно обнявшись. Билл перебирал волосы Джорджи, гладил его спину, укутывал в одеяло. Он не хотел верить, что в полночь его брата не станет.. Джорджи довольно улыбался, уткнувшись носом в грудь Билла.

— Не хочу, — это была первая фраза за день.

Солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, время неумолимо близилось к девяти вечера.

— Должен. Ради меня, как бы это не звучало. Там все будут?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Билл. — Но там точно будет Пеннивайз.

— У твари есть имя, — протянул Джорджи.

— Вряд ли это его настоящее имя.

— …вот мы и познакомимся, — невесело улыбнулся Джорджи.

Затем мягко отстранил Билла, принимаясь одеваться.

— Билли? Пойдем.

Вечер тепло раскинулся над цирком, воздух был горячим, и ночная прохлада ещё не успела захватить город.

— Лето заканчивается.

Джорджи увереннее перехватил руку брата увлекая его за собой.

— Лето заканчивается.

Билл вздрогнул, но послушно последовал за Джорджи в центральный шатер.

Несколько месяцев назад Пеннивайз привел его на эту арену и вывалял в песке и опилках. Свел с ума. Подчинил себе. Довел до убийства.

— Милые мои, — шут был в облике франтоватого юноши. Он опирался на трость, легкомысленно улыбаясь. — Вы вовремя. Публики негусто, но она есть. Ваши милые друзья сегодня будут наблюдателями.

— Нет никакой возможности перезаключить договор? — все равно попытался Билл.

— Нет.

Пеннивайз довольно оглядел Джорджи, его лихорадочный румянец, потянулся и огладил скулу.

— Нельзя. Мы с вами не представлены друг другу, милый юноша, — обратился Пеннивайз напрямую к Джорджи, — но вы были прекрасно осведомлены и обо мне, и о прочих творящихся здесь непонятностях. Приятно увидеть вас лицом к лицу. Как вы пожелаете умереть? Я предпочитаю холодное оружие, яды это отвратительно, но если вашему брату будет проще застрелить вас, я и с этим соглашусь.

Джорджи молчал. Он обернулся, окидывая взглядом ряды скамеек, отыскал взглядом друзей брата и, наконец, перевел взгляд на Билла.

— Пуля.

Тот сглотнул и медленно кивнул. Пеннивайз послушно протянул оружие. Руки Билла дрожали, когда он брал револьвер.

Джорджи уразумел, что собирается сделать Билл намного раньше него самого. И когда агрессивно-решительный Билл резко направил оружие на Пеннивайза, перед беззаботно улыбающимся, кривящим губы в ухмылке шутом стоял Джорджи, закрывая его собой.

— Нет, Билли.

— Отойди, — прошипел Билл, целясь.

— Нет, ты его не убьешь. Потому что вряд ли его можно убить из револьвера. Только приобретешь дополнительные проблемы. Давай.

Билл сжал рукоять, глядя на брата.

— Джорджи.

— Я люблю тебя, — тот чуть улыбнулся. — Стреляй. Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

Голос его звучал упрямо и спокойно.

Билл глубоко вздохнул, отводя руку, ещё раз проверил барабан с каморами для патронов. И вскинувшись, будто перед прыжком с обрыва: выстрелил.

Отдача несильно дернула плечо. Беверли вскрикнула и разрыдалась. Пеннивайз, так и не сдвинувшийся с того момента, как Джорджи его закрыл собой, легко перехватил начавшее оседать тело.

Билл видел раскрытые и пустые теперь глаза брата, четкую темную рану на переносице…

Револьвер теперь совсем не казался тяжёлым, разве что прижатое к виску дуло горячим, почти обжигало кожу. Он закрыл глаза, нажимая на спусковой крючок и успевая услышать, как автоматически взводится курок.

До выстрела.

И ничего не произошло.

Он все также видел мертвого брата, слышал плач Беверли. Вот только дуло казалось горячее.

— Цирк — место для чудес.

Билл потерянно перевел взгляд на Пеннивайза. Тот слабо улыбнулся и поднял руку, демонстрируя пулю.

— Все наладится, Билли, — голосом Джорджи пропел он. — Обещаю. Мне больше не больно. И тебе тоже не будет. Сидеть, — рявкнул арлекин на поднявшегося было Бена. — А теперь я покину вас господа. Билли, я могу быть уверен, что ты не попытаешься сделать какую-нибудь глупость? Хотя, милый, ты человек импульсивный и порывистый, так что больше нет. Но пули лучше у тебя забрать.

Билл дёрнул рукой, револьвер стал легче, а Пеннивайз перевел взгляд на ладонь, в которой теперь лежали пули, матово поблескивая, подул на них и те рассыпались пылью, стекая с его руки сквозь пальцы золотистым песком.

— Время трапезы, — шут ловко поднял Джорджи на руки. — Прошу вас, будьте как дома. Теперь это все официально ваше. Развлекайтесь.

Пеннивайз исчез, растворившись синим туманом, а Билл обессиленно опустился на колени. Беверли бросилась к нему, обнимая, говоря что-то, но он не слышал и не чувствовал.

***

Беверли увела Билла к себе. Точнее он внезапно осознал, что находится в ее фургончике. Рядом стояло огромное подсвеченное зеркало. Множество косметики, яркие пузырьки с чем-то непонятным. Все было светлых, бежевых оттенков, но на столе горела только одна газовая лампа, так что темнота скрадывала очертания предметов.

Билл сидел на кровати, глядя на красивые флакончики с распылителями, футлярчики с тушью и румяна. Мысли путались, он почему-то вспоминал, как первый раз напился, как кружилась голова и руки тряслись. Прямо как сейчас. Флакончики, футлярчики и румяна плыли и почти парили.

Рука, ласково гладящая его по щеке, была холодной.

— Скажи, что мне все приснилось, Бев?

— Тебе все приснилось… — послушно повторила она за ним.

Билл позволил утянуть, уронить себя на кровать.

— Как думаешь?.. что он сделает с телом?

Беверли закрыла такие же красные глаза, как и у него, всхлипнула.

— Не думай об этом, пожалуйста.

Билл перевел взгляд на потолок, ощущая легкую тошноту и жар. Его слегка лихорадило. Как Джорджи почти все время. Билл прикрыл глаза, пространство вокруг ощущалось слишком большим. Как космос, пустой и холодный.

Бев легла рядом с ним, обнимая.

— Ужасно.

Билл облизал губы, чувствуя, как Беверли прижалась к нему.

— Ужасно то, что я знаю, знаю несмотря ни на что — когда Пеннивайз придёт… а он придет!.. я не смогу ему отказать. И мы снова будем вместе. Потому что мне этого все равно хочется. Почему он не дал мне застрелиться? Это несправедливо, Бев.

— Кажется, ему плевать на справедливость, — Беверли тяжело вздохнула. — Но почему же он не захотел забрать меня?..

— Бев, не нужно, — он коснулся ее волос. — Все в порядке. То есть, не в порядке, конечно, но все-таки…

Билл зажмурился, глубоко вдохнув.

— Я убил его.

— Мы все убили его.

Билл еще несколько минут слепо глядел в потолок и затем потянувшись сел, отвел от себя руки Беверли.

— Билл? Возможно тебе не следует сейчас быть одному?

— Я просто напьюсь, — успокоил он Беверли, легко поцеловал ее лоб.

И вышел в прохладу ночи. Часа четыре, предположил он. И ему было страшно вернуться к ним… к себе. Теперь там пусто. Но бесцельно бродить по территории не было никакого резона.

Он вошёл в вагончик и уперся взглядом в разворошенную кровать. Пеннивайз наблюдал за ним желтыми глазами и улыбался.

— Ах, что же вы, сударь, так унываете? Вы спасли брата от страданий и приобрели чудесную возможность жить безбедно.

И пока Билл подбирал слова, Пеннивайз сменил личину. Теперь на кровати сидел Джорджи, и так знакомо глядел на него.

— Билли? Ты печален? Что случилось? Что-то тебя расстроило?

Билл бросился к нему, обнимая, со стоном стискивая в объятиях и только потом сообразил — это не его брат.

Он разжал руки, Джорджи растеряно оглядывал его.

— Ну точно, что-то стряслось…

— Ты это не он… Пожалуйста, не становись им.

Джорджи состроил непонимающее лицо так натурально, что Билл почти поверил.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, почти силой заставляя себя поверить, что это не его брат. — Пожалуйста, кто угодно, но не он.

Пеннивайз печально вздохнул и кисло улыбнулся, перетекая в образ арлекина.

— Что не так? Он теперь бессмертен, как ты того и желал. Его личность стала частью меня. Так что я теперь это он. Как бы сильно ты не хотел верить в то, что это всего лишь иллюзия.

Билл застонал, закрывая глаза руками. И привычно горячие ладони снова коснулись его.

— Билли? — Джорджи отвел его руки от лица, тревожно заглядывая в глаза. — Я люблю тебя, все будет хорошо. Потому что мы вместе…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сошел с ума? — бессильно выдохнул Билл, не сопротивляясь тому, что брат легко целует его в уголок губ.

— Ну что ты? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты любил меня.

— Я люблю.

***


	2. I come with knives

— Ты готов? — Беверли привычно быстро поймала его за плечо, развернула и поправила бабочку на костюме. Билл попытался отмахнуться от ее рук, но его держали цепко. — Не шевелись.

Билл послушно замер, прикрывая глаза, позволяя Беверли «делать его красивым».

— Вот, теперь идеально.

— Лучше меня просто нет? — шутливо уточнил он, и она закивала.

— Твой номер?

Они опустились на коробки с реквизитом. Мимо пробегали, не замечая их, полускрытых тенью декораций, временные рабочие.

— Мой.

Билл помолчал и, улыбнувшись, поймал ее выбившийся длинный локон, игриво накрутил и легонько потянул.

— Ты боишься? Боишься своего выступления? Того, что он промахнется?

Билл неоднозначно дёрнул головой, это в равной степени могло значить и да, и нет.

— Я боюсь того, что никогда не узнаю и не пойму, в какой же именно момент ему все это надоест. И он промахнется. Точнее — не промахнется. Он всегда идеально точен.

Беверли выразительно подняла бровь, и Билл, слегка нервничая, одернул рукава.

— В конце концов, он просто мастер своего дела. Хотя номер с ошибкой привлек бы чертовски много внимания к нам. Представляешь, как разлетались бы билеты? «Смотрите, смотрите, тот цирк, где сумасшедший пригвоздил к доске того милого юношу!», — Билл сам рассмеялся от этой мысли. — Это звучит лучше всего.

— Остроумно, — фыркнула Бев, складывая руки на груди. — Вот только тогда у нас будет минус одно выступление. Ты-то умрёшь?

Билл поднял голову к куполу. 

И Беверли засмотрелась на него: он уже был в гриме, глаза подведены, чтобы быть ещё ярче, глиттер на коже переливается волшебной чешуей, черная узорная слеза превращала его в ожившую игрушку. Из тех, закрытых для них тогда дорогих магазинов. Предназначенных только для очень-очень богатых детей. Беверли вспомнила: яркие, наполненные теплым светом витрины, и там, за стеклом, что разделяло два мира, в совершенстве сидели, стояли, лежали похожие игрушки. Блестящие, красивые, без единого изъяна, странно неживые куклы. Запертые там навсегда.

— Вряд ли мы теперь можем умереть, — растерянно прошептал Билл, наблюдая за картонной луной, небрежно закреплённой прямо над ними. — Мне кажется… Да что там, я уверен, здесь время идёт иначе.

— Думаешь, мы не стареем? — девчонка вздохнула и уставилась на него, как на идиота.

— А ты не замечаешь, да?

Билл фыркнул, снова терзая свои рукава. Бев, возможно, и не замечала, а вот он ощущал. Каждый удар сердца как в патоке, медленный, громкий — кроме тех моментов, когда на него летит нож, острый, блестящий, вот тогда сердце успевает совершить миллиард ударов за секунду и замереть, когда лезвие пробивает доску...

… замереть до следующего броска. 

Билл всегда хотел малодушно закрыть глаза и ничего не видеть. Но ужас этого не позволял. 

И с другой стороны — страх удивительным образом лишь обострял наслаждение.

Пеннивайз нашел то, чего он боялся. Он боялся быть убитым по глупой случайности.

— Мир изменился, — прошептал Билл. — Сдвинулся.

— Прошло не более пяти или десяти лет, — возразила Беверли, инстинктивно чуя в его словах опасность и понимая, что не хочет ничего знать.

— Мы здесь заперты, как в расплавленном стекле, — словно сам с собой продолжил говорить Билл. — Я вот уверен — прошло куда больше сотни лет.

— Ты утрируешь, — Бев вздохнула. — Твой франт не настолько жесток.

Билл стиснул челюсти, глядя на нее. Не слишком жесток?

— В любом случае, наши гастроли никогда не заканчиваются. Это все же изматывает. И не ощущается так хорошо, как хотелось бы.

Девушка зябко поежилась — Пеннивайз был близко.

Его присутствие ощущалось смутным давлением на разум, порождающим инстинктивное желание убраться куда подальше, сродни отношению к гюрзе, пусть даже змея не пытается укусить лично тебя, видеться с ней никто не стремится.

— Успеха, — привычно пожелала Беверли, стряхнув с его плеча осыпавшиеся блёстки.

— Благодарю, — вместо него отозвался Пеннивайз.

Шут пугал Беверли даже в человеческом облике — слишком неестественно красивый. Неправильной, идеальной и неживой красотой, не встречающейся в реальности.

— Но успех, милочка, дело наживное. Билли? Здравствуй, mon cher. Как твое драгоценное самочувствие? Готов к новому подвигу? Во имя искусства?

Билл проглотил комок в горле и коротко кивнул.

— Готов. Не сомневайся.

— Маленький врунишка, — шут оскалился в жуткой ухмылке, но быстро отвел взгляд. — Но, да ладно, не беда.

Билл потянулся и прижал ладонь к его щеке, скрывая от взгляда Беверли, что клыки Пеннивайза распороли кожу. Снова превращая его в жуткое чудовище.

— Зрители не оценят, если ты будешь похож на барракуду, — тихо заметил Билл и не увидел, но почувствовал, как кожа под его щекой снова стала человеческой.

— Как пожелаешь. Я-то хотел, чтобы все смотрели только на моего прекрасного ассистента.

Билл зло отнял руку и пошел, не оборачиваясь. Пеннивайз следовал за ним, он чуял его тяжелый взгляд затылком.

— Готов?

Билл глубоко вдохнул и выпрямил спину. Занавес перед ними едва заметно шевелился, в узкую полосу между краем ткани и песком арены пробивался свет. Там была публика.

Люди жаждали хлеба и зрелищ. Уже разогретые предыдущими номерами, они хотели опасности и адреналина.

— Будешь лапушкой и не станешь глупить?

Билл вздрогнул. Эти мысли посещали его. Чуть сместиться и принять кинжал в грудь. Он видел, как это будет. Много крови. Визг толпы, море лиц, расплывающихся и не имеющих значения.

— Главная задача ассистента — быть милым. Ну, с этим у тебя все хорошо, — Пеннивайз тесно прижался к его спине, положил подбородок на плечо, тоже заглядывая за кулисы. Номер уже заканчивался. — А еще стоять и не шевелиться! У нас обратная ситуация. У нас метатель ножей опасается, что ассистент сделает что-то не так.

— В обычных цирках фокус с метанием ножей простая подстава. Они выдвигаются из мишени.

— Подделка, — поморщился Пеннивайз. — Мы до такого не опустимся. У нас все по-настоящему.

Билл прикрыл глаза.

— Когда-нибудь я это сделаю. И ты ничего не сможешь…

— Сожру тебя. Умирающего, блюющего кровью. И ты вечно будешь внутри меня. Вместе с братом.

Билл вздрогнул и прикусил кончик языка. Он давно перестал заикаться, но воспоминание о самом жутком вечере в жизни вызывали дрожь.

— Вот это будет номер, — восхищённо и с придыханием произнес Пеннивайз, поймал его за подбородок, разворачивается к себе. — Представляешь, как все это будет выглядеть? В толпе начнется паника, все забудут про детей и бросятся к выходам. Убивая, затаптывая их в давке…

Пеннивайз рванул его ещё ближе, жадно целуя, больно хватая за волосы, вынуждая ответить.

Билл болезненно простонал, но все же ответил на поцелуй. Как всегда, едва дыша и словно в наваждении, прижимаясь к монстру, ощущая возбуждение, болезненное, нездоровое.

— Не станем увлекаться, милый, — шепнул Пеннивайз, улыбаясь. — Еще выступление. Наш выход.

Билл отстранился, глубоко вздохнув, потянулся и стёр с уголка губ Пеннивайза смазанную помаду. Или грим.

— Кто-то не умеет целоваться аккуратно.

— Мне это не нужно, — рассмеялся Пеннивайз, звучно щелкнул зубами, пытаясь ухватить Билла за пальцы, и, услышав объявление их номера, легко вытолкнул его на арену.

***

Билл не хотел признаваться самому себе, что его все это возбуждает. Адово. Чертовски сильно. И то, что Пеннивайз опускается перед ним на колени, фиксируя ремни мишени. О, ремни тоже были настоящие. Здесь ни капли лжи или фальши. «Страшно должно было быть по-настоящему». И он чувствовал, как боятся все эти люди, пришедшие на их выступление. Их страх, такой животный и безумный, сладкий и неуловимо приятный, будто тонкий шлейф аромата духов. Вкусный.

Он привычно замедлил дыхание, когда Пеннивайз продемонстрировал аудитории набор метательных ножей, блестящих, чертовски острых. Билл сжал-разжал кулаки. Разве подобное должно возбуждать? Заставлять его сердце сжиматься в сладком предвкушении ужаса.

Зал затих.

Он задержал дыхание, а монстр сделал вид, что ему не плевать на то, куда вонзится первый нож.

Билл напоминал себе распятую бабочку или витрувианского человека Леонардо.

Момент, когда Пеннивайз бросил нож, он пропустил. Об этом говорило только то, что привычно вздрогнула мишень, лезвие с силой погрузилось в прокрашенную древесину. С характерным почти беззвучным хрустом. И теперь холодило гладким металлом его ногу, выверено срезав лоскут костюма и часть закрепляющего ногу ремня. Билл вопросительно взглянул в глаза Пеннивайза, который лишь ухмылялся, проверяя лезвие на остроту кончиком пальца. Следующий нож врезался в мишень между его ног, на уровне середины бедра, и также испортил костюм.

Он нервно сглотнул и сжал кулаки. Что этот монстр задумал? Срезать с него одежду лентами? Металл лезвия, плашмя плотно прижавшегося к нему, стал тёплым от кожи.  
Толпа охнула и зааплодировала. Билл рвано выдохнул.

Сам номер не был хоть сколько-нибудь оригинален. В него бросали ножи, снизу вверх. Где-то к кульминации, пафосно завязывали глаза.

Тут смотря под настроение: либо ему, либо Пеннивайзу. И дальнейшая часть номера исполнялась вслепую. И сейчас повязка прикрыла глаза франтоватого юноши. Серо-голубые, но с неприятным желтым отблеском.

Два ножа, брошенные уже «не видя» прижались к его бокам, еще два лишили возможности повернуть голову. И последние два прикоснулись к шее. Билл прикусил губу, снова ощущая неуместное возбуждение. Теплый металл прижимался к его коже. Одно неловкое движение — и он порежется.

Билл сглотнул вязкую слюну и прикрыл глаза.

Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог двинуться, чувствуя грани фиксирующих его кинжалов, прямо под челюстью, неприятно — но так хорошо — вжимающихся в кожу. И снова накатило безумное и оттого еще более необъяснимое желание, забиться в этой ловушке, как бьётся птица в силках, выворачивая крылья и ломая кости.

 _И это тоже было бы восхитительно хорошо_.

Но он не шевелился, единственным свидетельством того, что он всё-таки вздрогнул, когда нож вошёл почти под горло, был слабый след крови от пореза. Билл закусил губы. Слишком слабый, чтобы отвлечься на него, от своего возбуждения. Его едва не трясло от желания скулить и броситься к тому, кто мучал его так долго.

Пеннивайз сорвал повязку с глаз и поклонился публике.

— И мой очаровательный компаньон Уильям.

Публика взорвалась аплодисментами, а Билл едва слышно простонал. Это не укрылось от чуткого слуха монстра.

— Улыбайся, mon cher, — Пеннивайз окинул взглядом его шею, хмыкнул, потянулся и стёр большим пальцем кровавый след, прошептав раскаяно: — О, милый, я был неосторожен?

Затем заглянул Биллу в глаза.

— Или это ты был неосторожен?

— Я, — выдохнул Билл, безжизненно улыбаясь, ожидая, пока Пеннивайз отстегнет его от мишени.

_Вот бы он трахнул его привязанного к ней…_

— Какие хорошие у тебя мысли, Билли, — разулыбался тот, раздергивая сильные крепления ремней. — Как-нибудь реализуем их. Но сейчас… поклонись и покажи им кровь. Пусть знают — все происходит на самом деле, — шепнул Пеннивайз, помогая ему встать на ноги.

Билл с трудом поклонился, пытаясь устоять на дрожащих ногах.

— Нынче вечером я научу тебя летать, — намекнул монстр, уже скрывшись от внимательных взглядов толпы.

И Билл был согласен.

***

Он смутно помнил, как шагнул за кулисы, шум арены стихал, перед глазами плясали красноватые пятна. Все мысли были только о том, как бы дойти до своего фургона, свалиться там на кровать и, стащив мешающую одежду, обхватить ладонью ноющий от возбуждения член. Но Пеннивайз перехватил его раньше, втолкнул в один из уютно темных углов закулисья «не являющихся углами».

— Ты даже не представляешь, как выглядишь там, на красной арене, — прошептал шут, сжимая скользкой перчаткой его волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад и довольно зализывая оставленный кинжалом след.

Билл проскулил, жалобно, просяще, и монстр приобнял его, просунув колено между его бедер, прижимаясь к болезненно возбужденному члену.

— И я знаю, насколько сильно ты желаешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя прямо там, прикованного к доске, на глазах зрителей, когда тебе так страшно и одновременно хочется прижаться к ножам. Потому что боль, которую приношу я — правильная.

Билл задыхался, потираясь о бедро Пеннивайза, дрожа от глухого горячего шепота.

Он уже перестал что-либо слышать и различать слова, все не имело значения, кроме того, что Пеннивайз сжал зубы на его шее, опуская руку на член. Грубо лаская его сквозь ткань циркового костюма.

Билл закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, и охнул, потому что Пеннивайз отстранился, длинным и скользящим движением опускаясь пред ним на колени.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь? Попроси меня, милый?

— Чтобы ты сделал… хоть что-нибудь… — выдохнул Билл, пытаясь податься бедрами к монстру, получить разрядку.

— Конкретнее, mon cher. Я много чего умею, — Пеннивайз облизнул губы и хищно ощерился. — Так что попроси.

Билл хныкнул, положив ладони на плечи любовника, сжимая их.

— Хочу, чтобы ты отсосал мне…

Он легко отнял одну руку и невесомо погладил губы Пеннивайза.

— Хочу твой рот на моем члене, — Пеннивайз слушал его, поймав пальцы губами и так же легко ведя языком по подушечкам. — Вот чего я хочу…

Пеннивайз улыбнулся, выталкивая его пальцы изо рта и принимаясь расстёгивать пояс брюк, не торопясь, тихо звякая пряжкой ремня. Не отводя взгляд от Билла. Тот же смотрел на яркий и бесконечно сменяющийся калейдоскоп цветов и оттенков в его глазах. Это притягивало и пугало одновременно. Билл вздрогнул от прикосновения прохладного воздуха к коже и одновременно — от жаркого дыхания на своем члене.

Пеннивайз, дразня, провел узким раздвоенным языком по всей длине члена и пощекотал чувствительную головку.

— Черт… — Билл вдохнул поглубже. — Ну же!

Пальцы сильнее сжались на его бёдрах, чувствительно уколов его проступившими звериными когтями. Пеннивайз притянул его ближе, покорно позволяя Биллу запустить руку в волосы и сжать пальцы, удерживая его за пряди. Контролируя и управляя движениями.

Билл смотрел, и помимо прошивающего удовольствия ловил какой-то эстетический кайф от зрелища, как Пеннивайз самозабвенно ублажает его. Монстр очень своеобразно любил его, был одержим точно так же, как Билл, но…

Интересно, он тоже сокрушался от этой страсти? Что какой-то человек может поставить его на колени, потребовать удовлетворить себя ртом и… и сам дьявол получит от этого удовольствие. Билл рассмеялся этим мыслям и простонал, когда Пеннивайз ослабил напор, поднимая на него глаза. Темно-зеленые сейчас.

— Нет-нет, пожалуйста, продолжай, — Билл потянул его на себя за волосы.

— Ты думаешь о всяких глупостях, милый, — рассмеялся Пеннивайз, и Билл заскулил от того как его дыхание ощущалось на влажной коже члена.

Пеннивайз больно куснул его в живот, как раз настолько сильно, чтобы пошла кровь, тягуче стекая к члену.

— Раз тебе так хочется думать. Подумай вот о чем: мне все равно как именно получить белок. На самом-то деле. Что кровь, что плоть, что сперма…

Он медленно и так же чувственно провел раздвоенным языком по коже, слизывая кровь.

Билл ощутил страх, но уже не настолько яростный, притупившийся за все эти годы. Он теперь не слишком боялся быть сожранным. В конце концов, все жизни когда-нибудь обрываются.

Когда-нибудь закончится и его.

Их.

Но сейчас вместе со слабым привкусом страха в нем бурлило нетерпение.

— Сперма. Лучше усваивается, — он попытался ухмыльнуться, но вышло лишь жалкое подобие улыбки.

Пеннивайз посмотрел на него с непередаваемым лукавством во взгляде.

— О, милый, мне абсолютно все равно на самом-то деле. И я просто люблю трахаться с тобой. Такие незначительные детали, как позы, меня не волнуют. Но, то, что ты боишься быть съеденным забавно, да. Почему?

Пеннивайз снова лизнул его член, обвил языком и замер.

— Казалось… — говорить было так трудно, но похоже тварь ждала ответа. — Мне всегда казалось, что ты дуреешь от вкуса крови.

Монстр приподнял бровь, легко сжимая хватку языка и медленно накрывая головку члена ртом. Билл выдохнул и отпустил волосы Пеннивайза. Чтобы спустя минуту осознать, что одежды его лишают. И очень быстро.

— Боже…

— Нет, не он, — Пеннивайз решительно прижал его к стене, потираясь о голые ягодицы. — Столько лет ничего не меняется, ты же еще можешь ощущать течение времени? И все равно, — Пеннивайз вжался в него, перехватывая удобнее, заставляя обнять себя ногами и запрокинуть голову, позволяя целовать подставленную шею, — продолжаешь это говорить…

Он сжал зубы на его шее, одновременно с этим толкаясь и вслушиваясь в сбивчивое дыхание мальчишки, если эти судорожные вдохи вообще можно было назвать дыханием.

— Это становится вашей, человеческой, второй натурой… — прошептал Пеннивайз, набирая ровный, сильный темп. — Но ничего. Одна небольшая вечность и ты забудешь. Как забываешь потихоньку Бев… и своих друзей, брата, — он сжал бедра Билла до боли, до синяков. — Скоро останусь только я. Только мы…

Билл его уже не слышал, он сходил с ума от удовольствия, сильно сжимался на его члене, привычно-неправильной формы, вздрагивая, и шипел, когда головка проскальзывала, задевая простату. И хотел только чтобы Пеннивайз двигался, двигался, двигался…

Их секс всегда оставлял после себя ощущение прозрения и какого-то освобождения, вот только Билл не мог уловить эту эмоцию.

Он охнул, жмурясь, смазывая глиттер со скул, вжимаясь лицом в шею Пеннивайза, выворачиваясь в долгой, восхитительно прекрасной судороге удовольствия.

***

Друзья его не слышали. Как вскоре сообразил Билл, они оказались заперты каждый в своей вселенной. В своём удобном мире. Они не видели изменений.

Или не могли?

Но сейчас, выбравшись на крышу фургончика, рядом с куполом цирка, он смотрел на звёздное небо. Созвездия сдвинулись. Мир сдвинулся. И стал другим. Дальше территории, взятой в аренду на время гастролей, вспарывая небо, поднимались высотки, небоскребы, которых не было в его времени.

Время обтекало их, как бурлящая и быстрая река омывает лежащий в центре потока камень.

Он не знал, плохо это или хорошо. С одной стороны, его друзья не видели ничего вокруг и были счастливы владеть этим цирком, с другой… это просто нечестно.

Билл присел на крышу одного из вагончиков, глядя на купол шатра. Скоро еще одно представление, а он все еще не шел в душную гримерную.

Потому что там друзья с пьяными глазами. Там монстр с нежной улыбкой. И зеркало с тусклым отражением.

— А вот и ты…

Ну, конечно.

— О чем думаешь? — спросил Пеннивайз, гибко забираясь и усаживаясь рядом с ним, прижимаясь тёплым плечом. И, так же как и Билл, запрокинув голову, в попытке высмотреть, на что же тот любуется.

Пеннивайз придвинулся ещё ближе и громким шепотом спросил:

— Там что-то интересное? Что?

— Другое время, — пояснил Билл. — Сколько мы уже здесь?

— Время отмеривать всегда сложно, но прошло две войны и вполне возможно третья превратит эту реальность в мертвый мир.

— А мы…

— А вы будете и дальше играть в цирк. Жить им. Диковинные звери и сводящие с ума номера. Искусство и магия. Чем не прелестная вечность?

— Это не жизнь, — выдохнул Билл, потирая глаза. — Я так устал от всего.

— Это ложное чувство, — Пеннивайз обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе. — Тебе хорошо здесь. Со мной.

— Но если этот мир умрет?.. Не будет зрителей.

— Всегда есть другие миры, — беззаботно отмахнулся Пеннивайз. — Великое множество. Невообразимо огромное. Все, чего пожелаешь. Можем отправиться в ту реальность, где ковбои и стрелки, сеньоры и сеньориты, прекрасные донны, и никто — заметь, абсолютно никто — не знает, что делать с нефтью? Или ты желаешь чего-то конкретного?

— У меня… — Билл осекся. — У меня нет желаний.

***


End file.
